Shadow Marriage
by luisamrs3
Summary: Kagome é uma atriz talentosa que resolveu dar uma pausa na carreira devido a um casamento malsucedido. Porém quando recebe uma proposta irrecusável para trabalhar num filme sendo uma das personagens principais, dá de cara com InuYasha, seu ex-marido e agora seu diretor! Como encará-lo? Como reagir diante das acusações de que foi traído por ela no passado?
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: InuYasha e Cia não me pertencem.**

******Nota da Autora: Esta fic foi baseada em uma história que li e gostei bastante, e resolvi postar aqui. Espero que gostem!**

******Boa leitura! :D**

- Capítulo I -

- Kagome, você está aí queridinha? Está acordada? Porque já estou entrando, não importa como você esteja! – diz uma voz conhecida batendo na porta. Como não ouviu resposta, enfiou a chave de qualquer forma na fechadura e foi entrando. O apartamento estava deserto, mas sabia que ela estaria lá àquela hora da manhã. – Sou eu, Jakotsu! Espero que esteja vestida de preferência!

Foi andando pelo apartamento pequeno, mas muito bem decorado pela dona. Parou na porta do banheiro, ao ouvir um som de chuveiro bastante forte. – Kagome, estou aqui!

- Tô no banho, já estou saindo! – Diz ela, para logo depois sair do banheiro enrolada num roupão e dando de cara com seu amigo e agente Jakotsu, que tinha as chaves do apartamento.

Kagome Higurashi, 27 anos, é uma atriz que há três anos estava longe dos holofotes. Com seus cabelos negros batendo na altura das costas, corpo delicado e seus olhos azuis - sua marca registrada - somados ao seu talento, chamou a atenção dos diretores de cinema quando ainda estava saindo da Escola de Atores de Londres, quando tinha apenas 19 anos. Um tempo depois já apresentava um currículo variado com filmes que fizeram bastante sucesso. Porém logo após seu filme mais famoso, no qual havia interpretado a amante de Shakespeare, ela anunciou que iria fazer uma pausa na sua carreira para cuidar da sua vida pessoal.

- Jakotsu você sabe que horas são? Por pouco você não me pega dormindo, já tomou café da manhã por acaso? – Diz ela secando os cabelos.

- Como sempre acordando de mal humor, tsc tsc. Mas para a sua informação já tomei café da manhã tá, obrigada pela consideração. - Jakotsu era um grande amigo de Kagome, se conheceram ainda adolescentes quando estudavam no colegial. Logo se tornaram amigos devido a personalidade expansiva dele que a conquistou logo de cara. Ficaram tão próximos que assim que ela se formou na escola de atores pediu para ele ser seu agente, que aceitou sem pestanejar, pois iria trabalhar com sua grande amiga.

- Estou aqui pra te contar uma notícia MA-RA-VI-LHO-SA, você não vai acreditar! – Diz ele euforicamente pondo as mãos nos quadris. Estava vestindo uma calça jeans apertada, uma blusa de gola rolê branca e para completar óculos escuros no topo da cabeça. Kagome olha pra ele segurando o riso, pois ele estava parecendo aqueles gays típicos dos filmes. Mas tentou esquecer da imagem a sua frente ao responder:

- Ai meu Deus, lá vem você com suas "notícias" maravilhosas! Não está tentando me empurrar esses caras que você conhece nas boates que vai, né? Todos são gays, até você mesmo sabe.

- Calma flor, eu sei que está carente, mas não sabia que tinha chegado no nível de pedir pra arranjar pra você. – Kagome ao ouvir isso joga uma almofada na cara dele. - Estava brincando, não se pode mais brincar nessa casa?!

- Você sabe muito bem que não quero me envolver com alguém tão cedo. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Você vai dizer logo essa notícia ou você veio aqui só pra testemunhar meu mau humor pela manhã?

- Vou dizer sim, calma. Queria fazer um suspense básico. Mas como sei que você não está muito no clima, vou direto ao ponto.

- Você, Kagome Higurashi - ele continuou - recebeu uma proposta para ser uma das personagens principais do mais novo filme do famosíssimo cineasta Myouga Yukino! Agora pode dizer que eu sou a pessoa mais linda e maravilhosa deste planeta!

Kagome ainda estava absorvendo o que Jakotsu tinha falado. Quando percebeu a intensidade da revelação deu um grito que deve ter acordado toda a vizinhança.

- O QUÊ? Jakotsu, se isso for brincadeira você já pode se considerar uma bicha MORTA!

- Ai que horror, pra quê tanta agressividade? Claro que não é brincadeira poxa, você acha que vou brincar com uma coisa dessas? Pensei que pelo menos você ia dizer um obrigada, mas parece que me enganei! – Diz Jakotsu emburrado virando de costas. Kagome ao perceber que era verdade o que o amigo estava dizendo o virou em direção a ela o abraçando e dando um monte de beijos por toda a sua face.

- Aaah, eu te AMO Jakotsu! Você é o melhor amigo que alguém pode ter!

Jakotsu estava atordoado. Estavam pulando por toda a sala do apartamento! Não sabia que Kagome ia ter uma reação tão exagerada. Para alguém como ele, que era o exagero em pessoa achar uma reação exagerada, a situação estava REALMENTE assustadora.

- Kagome minha querida - faz uma pausa se afastando - você mais do que ninguém sabe que da fruta que você gosta eu como até o caroço. Sei que anda meio... vamos dizer assim, _necessitada_ - Kagome o olhou indignada - Mas isso não quer dizer que pode descontar esse seu fogo em mim! – Kagome joga outra almofada em Jakotsu que desvia.

– Muito fogo guardado dá nisso - ele continua rindo - muita agressividade aflorada...

Kagome dá uma risada mas logo a substitui por uma expressão desconfiada.

– Mas Jakotsu, você não está achando isso meio estranho não? Eu não faço um filme faz uns três anos. Não é incomum um cineasta do grau de Myouga me escolher do nada, sendo que tem várias outras atrizes por aí que tem aparecido bem mais do que eu?

Jakotsu parou e considerou o que ela havia falado e percebeu que fazia sentido. Sentou novamente no sofá com uma expressão pensativa.

- Está bem, vou admitir. Também achei estranho isso assim tão do nada, mas ele me disse que se decidiu por você porque te viu naquele seu comercial de shampoo e te achou muito parecida com a personagem dele. Mas não fique se depreciando, você é uma ótima atriz! Olhe para o seu currículo! Foi você mesma que quis sair dos holofotes depois do seu divórcio com o...

- Eu sei, eu sei. - Kagome o interrompe sabendo que ia tocar em um assunto que ela não queria relembrar - Detesto ficar sentindo pena de mim mesma já que fui a responsável pela minha saída de cena. Mas falando no que interessa, o filme é sobre o que? Qual é o meu papel? Onde vai ser retratado?

Jakotsu tira um bolo de papéis de sua pasta e o deposita nas mãos dela.

- Bom, isso aqui responde a suas perguntas, é o roteiro, mas vou resumir pra você. É sobre Ricardo I. Myouga acha que é um dos enredos mais bem escritos que ele já teve em mãos. O autor é desconhecido e ninguém sabe exatamente quem é. A maior parte do filme vai ser rodada na Espanha, e depois nos estúdios daqui.

- E qual a personagem que me foi reservada?

- A de Joana, irmã de Ricardo. É um papel excelente, Kagome. Dei uma olhada no roteiro e já foi o suficiente para me convencer que é perfeito. E Myouga não estava exagerando quando disse que há uma dúzia de atrizes famosas querendo viver essa personagem.

- Mas só de me ver na propaganda ele já achou que eu era a pessoa ideal? — Kagome ainda estava desconfiada com tudo aquilo.

- Não é nada disso, garota. Quer dizer, eu não sei realmente, mas ele me disse que a quer no filme porque detesta atrizes que precisam usar perucas ou lentes coloridas para ficarem parecidas com a personagem que vão viver. Você tem a cor e o comprimento certo de cabelo e sua pele clara, a torna uma perfeita Joana! A primeira coisa que Myouga me perguntou foi se seus olhos eram azuis mesmo. Ah, e antes que me pergunte, sua personagem não vai ter cenas de sexo, já tratei de me certificar disso, querida. – Jakotsu falou com naturalidade essa ultima parte mas nunca tinha entendido o porque de Kagome ter se decidido após o seu último longa de não mais fazer cenas de sexo nos filmes.

- Bom, já vou indo. – Diz ele se levantando e dando um beijo em suas bochechas - Leia com calma e depois me telefone dizendo o que achou.

- Você já vai? Ora fique aqui pra gente comemorar mais tarde! - disse ela empolgada.

- Não tão cedo queridinha, você está louca? Acho que esse tanto de informações comprometeu o seu cérebro. Antes de pensar em badalação você tem que se encontrar com Myouga, para saber mais detalhes do seu papel e assinar o seu contrato. Por falar nisso, marquei seu encontro com ele no Savoy hoje à noite, às sete. Eu também vou, para evitar que você surte lá no restaurante e termine passando vergonha.

- Eu surtar? Eu sou a pessoa mais equilibrada do mundo, parece que não me conhece. E pra sua informação o louco aqui é você. Mas fora isso, eu já te agradeci? Você me trouxe uma notícia que ganhou o meu dia!

- Já sim minha querida, com muita veemência inclusive. Enfim – diz ele se levantando do sofá desamassando as suas roupas – Já vou indo, passo aqui às seis pra te buscar. Esteja pronta quando eu chegar, sim?

- Certo. Até mais tarde! – Jakotsu também se despede e vai em direção a porta, a batendo logo em seguida.

Kagome permaneceu parada durante algum tempo no sofá olhando a direção pela qual Jakotsu saíra. Estava ainda processando tudo que havia acontecido em apenas uma manhã. Foi chamada para trabalhar em um filme! Um papel tão bom era mais do que tinha sonhado, mas procurou não se deixar influenciar pelo entusiasmo que crescia dentro de si. Ainda estava temerosa... Um cineasta do porte de Myouga a escolhendo para participar de seu filme?! Sempre havia sonhado em trabalhar com ele, que era conhecido por seu carisma e bom humor, mas essa oportunidade vinda do nada ainda estava suspeita. Bom, mesmo assim não podia jogar uma chance dessa fora, há muito tempo não acontecia uma reviravolta dessas na sua vida. Percebendo os rumos que seus pensamentos estavam tomando, tratou logo de afastá-los. Não queria lembrar de um dos momentos mais infelizes de sua vida, que foi o fim de seu casamento de apenas uma semana de duração com ninguém mais ninguém menos que Inuyasha Taisho, o homem que amou durante muito tempo. Se ainda o amava não sabia, pois não tinha contato com ele desde o divórcio, tratava tudo com uma lembrança muito distante que só agora fora desenterrar.

Foi por causa disso também que tomou a decisão de não mais fazer cenas de sexo nos filmes, pois fora assim que havia se apaixonado por InuYasha. Sabia que Jakotsu nunca tinha en tendido o porquê disso, mas respeitara a sua decisão. Talvez se soubesse iria considerar uma grande idiotice, mas ela não se importava. Não poderia cometer o mesmo erro novamente. Foi no seu último filme, muito aplaudido inclusive, em que vivia fortes cenas de amor com ele, pois além de ser Mary Fitton, a amante de Shakespeare, era também amante do Conde de Southampton, personagem de Inuyasha. Lembrava que tinha se entregado ao papel com todas as suas forças. Isso até explicaria o fato de ela ter se apaixonado e se casado com ele assim que as filmagens terminaram.

Ficara tão traumatizada com o casamento relâmpago que não queria ver mais nenhum homem na sua frente. Carregava essa fachada de uma pessoa bem-humorada, mas admitia que por dentro era uma pessoa muito insegura.

Interrompeu o curso dos seus pensamentos. Não ia mais pen sar no passado já que agora tinha um futuro para cuidar. Pegou o pacote do script e o abriu, sentou-se numa poltrona e começou a ler.

_**-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**_

Acabara de virar a última das 200 páginas do script. Deveria ser quase umas quatro da tarde, nem vira o tempo passar. A história realmente a prendeu, a cada momento estava aguardando o que viria a seguir. Era como se tivesse saído do século XII, pelo texto tão bem escrito. Contava a história de Ricardo I, terceiro filho de Henrique II e de sua esposa Eleonora, o rei tão adorado pela mãe e odiado pelo pai. Kagome ficou impressionada com o autor, que conseguira descrever com tanta sensibilidade a vida daquele homem sempre dividido entre o dever e os sentimentos. Tudo indicava que o tema havia sido muito bem pesquisado, já que descrevia tão bem o desespero de Ricardo por amar um homem, um cavaleiro do seu reino.

Jakotsu não tinha exagerado, o papel era realmente ótimo. Kagome correu para o telefone e discou o número do amigo.

- Alô, Jak?

- Kagome, minha linda! Ouvir você é como mergulhar num pote de mel! — o amigo respondeu com o seu jeito de sempre — Myouga não conhece sua voz pessoalmente e isso vai ser um presente extra para ele. Bem, já leu? O que achou?

- Você realmente acertou... É maravilhoso! Você tinha razão quando disse que várias atrizes queriam o papel.

- Claro minha querida, sou seu amigo, sempre sei o melhor pra você. Então... vamos ver o que fica acertado para hoje. Mas não se preocupe, assim que Myouga bater os olhos em você, vai ter certeza de que é a pessoa certa para viver Joana.

- Agora uma pergunta que não quer calar... Quem vai ser Ricardo?

- Você não imagina a coincidência.. seu velho amigo, Kouga Ookami! Myouga não gosta mui to dele, mas acha que para esse papel vai funcionar. Mesmo porque Kouga vai tornar Ricardo simpático e atraente, já que é gostoso daquele jeito...

Não estava prestando atenção no quanto Jakotsu achava Kouga forte e atlético, ainda estava surpresa com a notícia. Nossa, Kouga ia ser Ricardo! Ele ainda era um ator fazendo carreira quando o conheceu. Também fazia parte do elenco do seu último trabalho, era o personagem principal, Shakespeare. Depois do filme, ficou famoso até no exterior e Kagome lembrava com carinho das cenas que viveram juntos. Eles se davam muito bem e ele tinha um senso de humor que a desinibia para representar as situações amorosas. Já com Inuyasha tinha sido bem diferente! Kagome estremeceu, só de lembrar como era visível o desejo que os dois transmitiam nas cenas de amor. Não fora à toa que tudo parecera tão real!

- ...ele não é lindo demais?

- Ahn... quê? – nem sabia de quem Jakotsu estava falando – E quanto a hoje, o jantar com Myouga?

- Ah, foi bom você ter falado sobre isso, já havia esquecido completamente. Você sabe né, Kouga...Ui! – Kagome revirou os olhos - Bom já são quatro e quinze, acho melhor você começar a se arrumar. Trate de escolher a roupa mais deslumbrante que você tiver aí, você tem que impressioná-lo! Ele tem que ver que acertou ao escolher você como Joana!

- Já entendi. Mas não quero chamar tanta atenção pois conheço a fama de tarado de Myouga.

- Mas é essa a minha intenção, temos que nos aproveitar dessa tara dele e..

- Jakotsu NÃO! Não vou me insinuar para o diretor, pelo amor de Deus! Sei que tenho que agradecer a Deus por essa oportunidade, mas fazer isso já é demais, não estou tão decadente!

- Eu sei, eu sei. Só quis ser engraçado. Mas foi sério quando disse que você tem que ir deslumbrante. Enfim, vou desligar para você ter tempo suficiente pra se arrumar. Seis horas estou aí sentado no seu sofá pronto pra irmos. Não se atrase!

- De jeito nenhum! Até logo!

Kagome desligou. Estava curiosa para conhecer Myouga, porém, mais ainda, o autor da peça. Seu modo de escrever, o jeito de colocar as palavras a tinham tocado profundamente, criando uma ligação entre ela e o texto, como algo inseparável e conhecido. Bom, não era hora para divagações, tinha que se arrumar para o jantar de logo mais.

Depois de tomar um banho e escovar os cabelos, decidiu-se por um vestido de alças drapeado no busto, na altura dos joelhos e azul, combinando com seus olhos. Como acessórios, apenas um brinco pequeno e uma pulseira do mesmo conjunto. Para terminar, sandálias de salto pretos, ficando realmente perfeita. Estava simples, porém deslumbrante, como Jakotsu queria. Estava passando uma maquiagem leve quando Jakotsu entrou afobamente pela porta.

- Kagome já está na hor... Meu Deus! Como você está... divina! Ah se eu não fosse gay... - termina ele a girando pela mão como num passo de valsa.

- Não Jakotsu, mesmo que você não fosse gay, você seria gay. Isso é paradoxal, mas é um fato.

Os dois riem juntos.

– Bom, você gostou mesmo? Eu achei um pouco simples, mas é o que tem pra hoje. Também não quero chamar a atenção de Myouga como você sugeriu.

- Não é possível que você não vai esquecer aquela brincadeira. Só foi pra descontrair! Enfim, está pronta? Já está na hora!

- Sim vamos, não quero chegar atrasada!

Os dois saem pela porta para logo chegarem a garagem. Jakotsu abre a porta para ela, que se senta ao lado dele no banco do carona. Estava visivelmente tranquila mas não sabia o que esperar daquele jantar. Algo no seu íntimo lhe dizia que essa nova oportunidade lhe traria surpresas. Se boas ou más, não sabia, mas que geraria uma grande reviravolta em sua vida ela tinha quase certeza.

**...**

******Olá gente, tudo bem? O que acharam? É a minha primeira fic, então relevem qualquer erro hehe. Fiquem a vontade para mandar sugestões, críticas ou para dizer que gostaram *-***

**Beijos,**

**Luisa**


	2. Capítulo 2

- Capítulo II -

Chegaram ao restaurante na hora combinada. Foram levados para uma mesa reservada, num canto mais tranquilo. Jakotsu não conseguiu esconder a admiração que sentiu ao olhar para a amiga ao seu lado. Ao chegarem na mesa, viram que nela se encontrava um homem baixinho e atarracado de cabelos grisalhos, que não tirava os olhos de Kagome. Ao se aproximar, ele estendeu a mão e pegou a dela, depositando um um beijo longo. Ela sabia que Myouga seria o primeiro a falar, mas a pergunta que ele fez foi tão inesperada que ela quase não soube o que responder!

- É casada? Que pena. Cheguei tarde. - Myouga observava a aliança que ela usava no anular esquerdo.

- S-sou divorciada. – Jakotsu entra na conversa.

- Ah, Myouga, não sabia? – Diz ele eufórico - Nossa querida aqui foi casada com Inuyasha Taisho! Mas por pouco tempo.

Nossa, que língua grande Jakotsu tinha! Ele sabia muito bem o quanto era terrível para ela falar sobre aquilo, parecia que tinha uma atração por aquele assunto!

- É mesmo? - A voz de Myouga a despertou de sua revolta interior. - Apesar de conhecê-lo muito bem, não sabia que ele havia sido casado. Nossa, como ele deixou você escapar?– soltou uma gargalhada – Então isso ficou só pra ele. Se fosse eu você viveria trancada em casa!

Deu um sorriso amarelo enquanto lançava olhares de socorro para Jakotsu. Porém o amigo nem estava prestando atenção na conversa, estava olhando furtivamente para os garçons, enquanto Myouga acariciava a mão dela. Que amigo era aquele, que deixava ela quase ser engolida por aquele velho maluco?

- Você é mesmo um brincalhão Myouga. – Diz Kagome desconfortável - Mas Inuyasha quer esquecer esse caso, do mesmo jeito que eu. - E tirou a mão rapidamente das dele. Lançou um olhar mortífero para Jakotsu, que finalmente percebeu.

- Bom, já que estamos aqui, que tal começarmos a falar do filme, sim? – Jakotsu diz sério, apertando a mão de dela por debaixo da mesa.

- Calma, calma, só estava sendo gentil com a senhorita, não precisa ser tão ciumento com sua amiga. Mas vamos sim. Me diga, Kagome, sinceramente, o que achou do roteiro?

- Maravilhoso! — Os olhos dela brilharam, agora realmente à vontade com a conversa — É uma história tão interessante e me envolveu de tal forma que é como se eu conhecesse o autor. Ele deixa muito clara a angústia de Ricardo e faz a gente sentir as amarguras que o rei teve de enfrentar. — Ela se interrompeu. — Desculpe, devo estar repetindo o que todos já falaram...

- Sim, ouvi muitos elogios ao roteiro, mas, para ser sincero, você é a primeira pessoa que fala sobre o autor com tanta emoção. Acha que dará conta do papel?

- Bom, prometo ao senhor que farei de tudo pra desempenhar meu papel com perfeição. Sei que vai ser difícil, mas não se arrependerá.

- Sei disso muito bem. Seu agente tratou de me contar que antes de fazer o papel você pesquisa bastante, para não haver nenhuma falha entre a ficção e a realidade. – Kagome fez uma anotação mental para não esquecer de agradecer a Jakotsu depois. - Mas uma curiosidade que tenho a seu respeito, porque se recusa terminantemente a fazer cenas de sexo?

Dessa vez seu coração falhou em uma batida. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde Myouga falaria sobre o assunto, mas como iria responder essa pergunta? Ia simplesmente falar a verdade? "Ah, porque eu fiquei traumatizada com as cenas que fiz com Inuyasha, que fez com me apaixonasse com ele, casasse e me separasse uma semana depois". É claro que não ia falar isso. Não tinha falado a verdade nem pra Jakotsu que era seu amigo! Imagina pra um diretor de cinema famoso – e tarado – que estava com a oportunidade da sua vida nas mãos? Tratou logo de dar uma resposta à altura e totalmente profissional.

- B-bom, porque acho que a verdadeira sensualidade é aquela implícita, e não a exposta. – O cineasta ao ouvir a resposta levantou a sobrancelha. Kagome tentou passar uma imagem de segurança, mas não sabia se havia sido convincente. Já ouvira falar que os atores também conseguem "atuar" na vida real, usavam seu jogo de cintura de acordo com as situações, mas percebia que nisso era péssima. Será que ele tinha caído nessa? Esperava que sim, pois não ia falar a verdadeira razão nem por cima do seu cadáver!

- Hum... É, posso dizer que concordo com você. Mas espero que não fique desapontada com o que vou lhe dizer. Ocorrerão cenas de amor físico entre Ricardo e seu cavaleiro.

- S-sério? Mas, pelo que li... achei que eles... bem, o amor deles no roteiro me pareceu absolutamente emocional!

- Oh, mas como é ingênua. Deve ter sido isso que fisgou o Inuyasha, não? – Myouga lança um olhar divertido para ela.

Vacilou um pouco ao retribuir o olhar, mas percebeu que fazia sentido a observação do diretor a sua frente. Deve ter sido essa a razão que fez Inuyasha enganá-la e fazê-la passar por toda aquela situação ridícula anos atrás.

A refeição foi servida e já estavam quase no fim quando finalmente Myouga anunciou que o papel de Joana seria dela.

- Talvez a opinião dos outros interessados no filme não seja a mesma, mas acho que é perfeita para ser Joana — Myouga comentou – Queriam que eu colocasse Kikyou Saito para ser ela, mas sinceramente prefiro você. Você consegue ser bem-humorada e ao mesmo tempo comprometida com o trabalho. Enquanto que Kikyou... enfim, não cabe a mim entrar em detalhes.

Kikyou Saito... já ouvira falar dela. Era uma atriz que surgiu recentemente e tinha atuado em alguns filmes que obtiveram sucesso de bilheteria. Sempre saía na capa de alguns jornais por estar em um romance com um empresário famoso.

- Mas como não tive escolha tive que colocá-la como a esposa de Ricardo. Ela me veio às mãos junto com o roteiro. Como eu queria fazer esse filme, tive que aceitá-la, pelo menos em algum papel – ele terminou de explicar.

Kagome se perguntou se o autor e Kikyou estavam vivendo algum tipo de romance. Só podia ser, já que ele insistira para ela aparecer no filme. Não ia perguntar, mesmo porque não era de sua conta, mas que estava curiosa não podia negar.

- E quem mais vai participar do filme, Myouga? Até agora sei de Kouga e Kikyou.

- Bom, são vários, mas dois deles são Sango e Miroku Nakamura. Vocês já se conhecem, suponho?

- Sango e Miroku?! Ora, claro que conheço! São amigos que não vejo à muito tempo! – dia Kagome alegre.

- Nossa quem diria? – Diz Jakotsu, que milagrosamente até o momento estava calado – Vocês duas trabalhando juntas de novo! E Miroku, o marido gatão dela?

Já esquecera que Myouga estava na mesa. Era muita coincidência para um filme só! Conheceu Sango no primeiro filme que havia feito, ambas tinham dezenove anos na época e se tornaram grandes amigas. Trabalharam juntas também em Shakespeare, onde Sango conheceu seu marido Miroku, - o pervertido dos sets - como era conhecido. Assim como ela e Inuyasha, se casaram após o fim das gravações, só que diferente deles, ainda estavam juntos. Pelo menos é o que ela sabia até o momento. Após o filme, se mudaram para os Estados Unidos, pois lá encontrariam melhores oportunidades de trabalho. Desde então tinha perdido contato com eles, pois com toda a confusão do divórcio e a interrupção da carreira ela não teve oportunidade para pensar direito e eleger suas prioridades.

Começou a fazer perguntas sobre as datas e as sequências do filme. Soube então que a maior parte seria rodada na Espanha, onde havia castelos, áreas desertas e espaço suficiente para montarem os cenários que recriariam a atmosfera do século XII. Terminado o jantar e após Kagome assinar o contrato, Myouga pega novamente nas mãos dela olhando-a nos olhos.

- Eu queria me desculpar pelo meu comportamento de hoje mais cedo. É que tenho uma quedinha por mulheres mais novas, não sei se você percebeu. – completa ele com uma piscadela.

Quem olhava de fora achava a cena hilária. Ele segurando a mão dela a encarando intensamente, ela desconfortável mas fingindo naturalidade e um Jakotsu se controlando para não rir.

- Ah, imagina, nem deu pra notar! – responde ela ironicamente, olhando pelo canto do olho pra Jakotsu que esconde uma risada.

- Bom, tenho que ir agora. É uma pena, pois gostei muito de conhecê-los! As filmagens começam daqui a um mês, Kagome se prepare bastante pra fazer uma Joana inesquecível! Te encontro nos sets!

Myouga se levanta e se despede dos dois que se dirigem ao estacionamento. Já eram dez da noite e Jakotsu dirigia em direção ao apartamento de Kagome.

- Que jantar foi esse pelo amor de Deus? – Diz ela finalmente - Me disseram que o Myouga era um tarado, mas não sabia que chegava a esse ponto!

- Ah, eu até que achei ele bem comportadinho. Ele nem chega aos pés do Miroku, lembre-se disso.

- Pior que é verdade – diz Kagome sorrindo e lembrando do amigo – O Miroku se superava em tudo! Deve ter sido assim que ele conquistou a Sango! Apalpava as bundas de todo mundo, das colegas de cena, dublês, assistentes, esposas dos atores que iam assistir as filmagens...

- Ah, então era por isso que ele sempre chegava de olho roxo nas gravações? Agora tudo faz sentido! - ambos riem, mas após algum tempo Kagome assume uma expressão séria.

- Eu vou fazer o filme porque, afinal, não tenho nada que me impeça.

- Faz muito bem, essa é uma oportunidade de ouro pra você. Mas não se esqueça de comprar um bom protetor solar! Não quero ver essa pele descascada no cinema! Vai filmar na Espanha durante o verão todo e não pode se arriscar a fazer uma Joana toda vermelha. — Ele fez uma pausa, para logo em seguida perguntar: — Agora uma coisa: por que será que Myouga quis saber se era casada?

- Ora, foi só um "elogio" que Myouga fez, muito sem graça por sinal. Mas o que isso tem de mais?

Jakotsu não respondeu, pois essa observação o fez lembrar de outra coisa. Por que Kagome era tão reservada em relação ao seu casamento com Inuyasha? Ele era famoso e respeitado, e seu nome poderia ter aberto muitas portas para a carreira dela. No entanto, ela nunca falava sobre o marido. Lembrava que o romance havia começado quando trabalharam juntos, ele como Southampton, ela como Mary Fitton.

No fim das filmagens tinham se casado. O elenco fizera uma grande festa para comemorar o acontecimento, mas... depois de uma semana, tudo estava acabado.

Na época, Inuyasha havia concedido entrevistas à imprensa e dissera que, assim como Mary Fitton, sua esposa estava dividida entre dois amantes, não sabendo exatamente qual escolher e, no fim, se decidira pelo errado.

Jakotsu tornou a olhar para Kagome. Se Inuyasha estivesse certo em suas declarações, então Kagome e Kouga tinham sido...amantes? Mas será que ela tinha sido capaz disso? Não sabia, mas acreditava que não, a Kagome que conhecia nunca faria uma coisa dessas.

Kagome por sua vez estava com os pensamentos longe, nem percebeu que Jakotsu a observava com atenção. Esse contrato tinha caído do céu! Se ficasse mais algum tempo sem um bom papel no cinema, era capaz de desistir da carreira, ainda bem que Myouga a vira na televisão e ficara interessado. Se dependesse dela ia viver Joana com uma intensidade que chamaria a atenção do público e dos críticos, ia mostrar para todos que Kagome Higurashi estava de volta!

**-OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Depois de um mês de pesquisas e visitas constantes à biblioteca, Kagome estava se sentindo preparada pra viver sua personagem. Finamente chegara o dia do embarque a Espanha. Nem conseguira dormir direito na véspera, a ansiedade a consumia por dentro. Logo de manhã cedo Jakotsu ligou para desejar boa sorte.

- Que dê tudo certo pra você nessa nova oportunidade! Vou torcer por você daqui de Londres!

- Ah, Jakotsu, obrigada por tudo. Nunca vou poder te agradecer o suficiente por ter me conseguido essa chance. – disse ela alegre.

- Ora, eu sei de um jeito de você me agradecer – Dê meu telefone pro Kouga!

- O quê? Desista Jakotsu, ele não é gay!

- Ora, não custa nada tentar!

Após um longo momento de despedidas e de consolar um Jakostu choroso no telefone, Kagome desligou para pegar as suas malas e pegar um táxi no térreo em direção ao aeroporto. Depois de 2 horas de voo, chegou na Espanha ao meio-dia. Ela atravessou a pista do aeroporto em direção ao estacionamento pois sabia que haveria um carro à sua espera. Olhou à direita e à esquerda, tentando achar alguém, até que um grito vindo do nada a faz tomar um susto.

- Kagome!

Reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar. Era Kouga, mas não via ninguém naquele estacionamento deserto!

- Kouga, saia de onde estiver, não tenho tempo pra brincadeiras! - olhou para os lados preocupada.

Como estava de costas, não viu dois vultos se aproximarem, um deles a pegar nos braços e levantá-la como se fosse uma criança.

- AAH! – começou a bater no estranho que a carregava. - Me solte já seu maluco! Tarado! Vou chamar a polícia!

- Ai, AI! Kagome sou eu, Kouga! - ele tentava falar entre os tapas que recebia - Se acalme!

Quando viu que era Kouga suspirou de alívio. Ainda bem que não era um maluco tentando agarrá-la vendo que estava sozinha naquele estacionamento!

- Kouga, seu doente! Quer me matar do coração? Quer que eu morra antes do filme começar?

- De jeito nenhum, Kagome! Como eu poderia viver sem você? – diz ele a colocando no chão. - Mas me lembre de nunca te carregar novamente!

- Ah, me desculpe! Mas chegar assim por trás me dando um susto... Você estava pedindo pra eu ter uma reação dessas! – diz ela rindo - Então quer dizer que o ator principal veio me buscar?

- E não vim sozinho! — Kouga se afastou para que ela visse um rapaz alto, de cabelos e olhos castanhos, que tentava inutilmente esconder uma risada.

- Este vai ser seu amor no filme, Kagome - ele continuou - Houjo, esta é Kagome, sua Joana.

Só naquele momento a ficha dela tinha caído. O rapaz a sua frente deve ter visto toda aquela cena constrangedora. Tinha que recuperar a sua imagem de mulher calma e equilibrada, não podia deixar que ele pensasse que iria contracenar com uma maluca!

- Houjo esqueça essa cena que acabou de ver! Isso tudo aconteceu por causa do Kouga, não pense que sou assim normalmente!

- Tudo bem Kagome, acontece. - disse Houjo sério - Mas também já estou prevenido, nunca vou carregar você. Tenho medo de ser preso.

Todos riram com o comentário, o que deixou Kagome mais a vontade. Houjo parecia ser um rapaz bem-humorado, sentia que ia gostar de trabalhar com ele. Os três começaram a conversar animadamente e, em breve, pareciam velhos amigos. Foram em direção ao carro do rapaz, do outro lado do estacionamento. Ele muito amável, se ofereceu para carregar as malas dela e foi ficando para trás.

Kagome ia na frente com Kouga, que a abraçava pelos ombros. Ele ao se certificar que Houjo estava longe, se virou para ela falando baixo.

- Kagome, vim te buscar pra conversar com você antes de chegarmos ao local das filmagens. Na verdade quero preveni-la.

- O que houve? Ah, Kouga se for outra brincadeira...

- Não, dessa vez é sério.

- Está bem. Prevenir sobre o quê?

- Bem, vou ser direto. Estamos às ordens de um novo diretor.

Fez uma pausa que a deixou ainda mais apreensiva. Parecia que boas notícias não estavam por vir.

- Mas e Myouga? O que aconteceu com ele?

- Ele teve problemas com um filme anterior e precisou viajar. Como todo o cenário já estava montado aqui e cada dia de filmagem custa uma fortuna, os produtores resolveram começar o filme com outro diretor. Se eu soubesse disso antes, não teria aceitado o papel.

- Mas, o novo diretor é tão ruim assim? – Kagome não estava entendendo.

Kouga olhou para trás e viu que Houjo vinha vindo. Não tinha tempo a perder.

- Não é isso Kagome. É que o novo diretor vai ser... Inuyasha. – Segurou as mãos dela, num gesto de solidariedade. – Sei que é um choque pra você, mas foi o melhor a ser feito. Seria pior se você chegasse lá e não soubesse que ele ia dirigi-la. O que na verdade ele ia adorar, não é? Ver você aterrorizada. Você deve ter causado muitos problemas pra ele por causa do divórcio, quer dizer, na ausência dele. Ele foi para os Estados Unidos depois de toda aquela confusão não foi?

Ela não respondeu. Não conseguia, estava paralisada de terror. Inuyasha a dirigindo? Não podia ser. Era impossível, não podia acreditar que fosse verdade! Houjo chegou e se deparou com a cena a sua frente. Kagome desolada e Kouga com uma expressão indecifrável, a consolando.

- O que houve gente? – diz ele rindo - Parece que alguém morreu! – Como Kouga e Kagome permaneceram calados, pensou que havia falado uma besteira. – Ai meu deus, me desculpem! Alguém morreu mesmo? Meus pêsames, eu não quis...

- Calma Houjo – diz Kouga – Kagome apenas descobriu que o diretor vai ser Inuyasha.

- Ah, é verdade. Você foram casados não é mesmo?

- Pois é, mas por pouco tempo. – Percebeu agora que ela teria que responder a essas perguntas a todo momento. Como seria trabalhar com Inuyasha sabendo que todos tinham conhecimento do casamento deles?

Quando Houjo terminou de colocar as malas na bagagem do carro, entraram no veículo. Kouga no banco de trás, ele e Kagome nos bancos da frente. O rapaz logo se preocupou em colocar o cinto de segurança nela.

- Bom Kagome, sei que é um pouco cedo, mas estava pensando em te perguntar sobre o que você acha de...bem, você sabe – dizia ele gaguejando – tomarmos um suco mais tarde, para treinarmos nossas falas, para chegarmos afiadíssimos nos ensaios? Mas totalmente profissional, claro.

- Já está tentando viver seu papel Houjo? – perguntou Kouga com malícia no banco de trás. – Olha que Kagome não deu muita sorte com seus galãs!

- Não ligue pra ele, Houjo. – dizia ela sem graça - Kouga é assim mesmo, como sempre um doce de pessoa. Mas é verdade, alguns deles realmente me causaram problemas.

- Não está se referindo a mim, não é, meu bem? — Kouga continuou. — Nós sempre tivemos um relacionamento muito especial, certo?

Kagome concordou, mas não gostando muito do assunto. Porque Kouga estava fazendo toda aquela cena? Não estava percebendo que ela estava apavorada, agora que sabia que ia trabalhar sob as ordens de Inuyasha? Sabia que era um grande ator e que sua atuação em Shakespeare tinha lhe valido muitos elogios dos críticos, além de lhe possibilitar a chance de se tornar produtor e diretor. Mas vê-lo todos os dias ia ser um martírio! Já sabia, por experiência própria, o que era isso! Tinha sido tão ingênua e boba na ocasião! Odiava-se por ter bancado a idiota.

Se não fosse por Kouga, ela jamais saberia a verdade, da maneira cruel que Inuyasha a tinha enganado.

Tudo começou nas filmagens de Shakespeare. Descobriu que amava Inuyasha e achou que ele retribuía esse sentimento. Mas tudo não passava de uma farsa, só pra ganhar uma aposta de Kouga. Mesmo agora, três anos depois, ainda doía lembrar. Ela mal acabara de entrar para o elenco e Kouga, por brincadeira, apostou mil libras com Inuyasha, para ver qual dos dois a levaria primeiro para a cama.

Quando contou a verdade a Kagome, Kouga pareceu muito envergonhado e arrependido, mas se desculpou dizendo que, na ocasião, ainda não a conhecia direito, e ela não passava de mais uma carinha bonita que queria ser estrela. Como sempre, havia existido rivalidade entre ele e Inuyasha, os dois queriam vencer a aposta.

Kagome não sabia de nada disso. A princípio, notara as investidas de Kouga, mas o mantivera a distância. O mesmo não aconteceu com Inuyasha. Apaixonou-se por ele à primeira vista, total e completamente. O papel que viviam no filme exigia que vi vessem grandes cenas de amor, o que facilitou ainda mais o romance.

Uma noite, completamente envolvida pelo que sentia, Kagome se entregou a Inuyasha e logo em seguida ele a pediu em casamento. Ela acreditou que ele tivesse feito aquilo por amor, jamais para ganhar uma aposta!

Na época, Kouga estava fora e só voltou depois de uma semana, bem no dia do casamento dos dois. Na festa que o elenco ofe receu ao casal, ele bebeu demais e seguiu-os até o hotel. Numa oportunidade, quando Kagome foi trocar de roupa, Kouga se aproximou e lhe contou a verdade. Ainda estava com o rosto banhado de lágrimas, quando ouviu Inuyasha abrindo a porta. Daí, então, tudo aconteceu muito depressa: Kouga disse que ela podia se vingar de Inuyasha, e logo a abraçou, abrindo a frente do robe que ela usava. Depois beijou-a com paixão. Inuyasha, que entrava nesse momento, se viu diante do que parecia um beijo de amantes. E Kouga, muito frio, se virou para o colega:

- Como vê, você perdeu. Kagome ainda me prefere.

Inuyasha não disse nada, saiu do quarto e também da vida dela.

Mais tarde, Kagome soube que Inuyasha tinha voltado à festa e bebera muito, dizendo a todos que ela e Kouga eram amantes.

Kagome estava tão nervosa e humilhada que não desmentiu nada, nem mesmo quando ele falou em divórcio. Na verdade, apesar de se dizer divorciada, ainda permanecia casada com ele, pelo menos legalmente. Pelas leis inglesas, um casal só podia se divorciar depois de completar três anos de casamento e se ambos concordassem. Senão, teriam que esperar cinco anos. E, para sua surpresa, Inuyasha nunca havia se resolvido sobre o divórcio, mesmo depois de três anos de separação.

Não sabia por que ele agia assim, a não ser que tivesse receio de ela querer dinheiro. Ele era um homem rico e famoso, e qualquer mulher menos escrupulosa poderia arrancar-lhe uma pequena fortuna, com o divórcio. Só que ela não estava interessada nisso. Tinha casado com Inuyasha por amor. As cenas românticas que viveram no filme eram tão apaixonadas e naturais que foram classificadas pela crítica como inesquecíveis. Teve seus pensamentos interrompidos pela voz de Kouga, que voltara a falar.

- Houjo, ao contrário de mim, gosta de ser dirigido por Inuyasha. – dizia ele pra Kagome - E ele não é o único, Kikyou Saito, também adorou a mudança. Aliás, Inuyasha também a aceitou com muita calma. Na verdade, não tinha outro jeito, pois Kikyou é protegida de um dos maiores produtores do filme! O produtor queria colocá-la para ser Joana, mas a opinião de Myouga sendo o diretor, pesou mais que a dele e você foi a escolhida.

- Sim, mas Inuyasha consegue manter Kikyou sempre a distância, que mesmo comprometida com o produtor do filme dá em cima dele descaradamente. — Houjo comentou. – Ele dá uns foras tão bem calculados que ela nem percebe.

Houjo vendo que Kagome estava calada e olhando para a paisagem lá fora, tratou de confortá-la.

- Não fique preocupada, Kagome — ele continuou — Inuyasha não vai recusá-la. Ele é ótimo diretor e sabe conseguir exatamente o que quer dos atores. Além disso...

- Estou bem, Houjo. Obrigada por se preocupar. – o interrompeu, dando um sorriso fraco. – Mas estamos andando há horas e ainda não chegamos. Já estamos perto?

- Mais uns dez quilômetros, é rapidinho.

O resto da viagem foi em silêncio. Na verdade Kagome não estava com a mínima vontade de conversar, Houjo até que tentou puxar assunto, mas desistiu ao receber respostas cada vez mais curtas. Depois de quinze minutos chegaram num lugar amplo e iluminado, com vários trailers alinhados. Foram recebidos por um guarda, que permitiu a entrada deles. Houjo parou o carro e desceu, seguido por Kagome e Kouga, que se dirigiram ao porta malas para pegarem as suas bagagens.

- Bom, meu trailer é logo aquele ali. – disse Houjo sorrindo - Já vou indo. Não sei se esqueceu Kagome, mas meu pedido ainda está de pé.

- Ah, sim, claro que aceito, seria um prazer! – O rapaz sorriu e faz menção de abraçá-la, mas é interrompido por Kouga, que se põe entre os dois.

- Desculpa Houjo mas você chegou tarde - disse ele sério - Kagome está comigo agora.

Houjo ficou estático, mas ao ver Kagome revirando os olhos percebeu que Kouga estava apenas brincando.

- Bom, então adeus. Vejo vocês nas gravações!

Kagome ao ver que Houjo já tinha entrado no seu trailer e que estavam sozinhos tratou de reclamar com o rapaz ao seu lado.

- Kouga pare de dizer essas coisas antes que pensem que é verdade! Vai ser horrível se pensarem que estou com você enquanto Inuyasha é nosso diretor!

- Eu sei, desculpe. Mas... você sabe muito bem que eu queria que fosse verdade.

- Kouga, eu...

- Está bem, está bem. – ele a interrompeu sabendo o que ela iria dizer.

Kagome sabia que no fundo Kouga era uma boa pessoa, apesar de tudo o que tinha feito no passado. Na época da separação ele disse que gostaria de ser mais do que um amigo para ela, que respondeu que também gostava dele, mas não dessa maneira. E para piorar não estava com cabeça para iniciar um relacionamento, ainda mais com a pessoa que foi a causa do seu divórcio, mesmo que não tenha sido com essa intenção.

Depois de muito caminharem, Kagome já estava achando estranho. Será que o lugar onde ia ficar era tão longe assim?

- Kouga pra onde você está me levando? – perguntou ela desconfiada.

- Pro meu trailer – prevendo os protestos de Kagome, ele continuou - Calma, antes que pense besteira, me escute. É que se não dividir o trailer comigo, não vai ter onde ficar.

- Como assim? – Ela olhou pra ele incrédula.

- Você ia dividir um com Kikyou, mas ela fez um estardalhaço quando soube que teria que dividir o trailer e piorou a situação quando soube que ia ser com você, já que vai ser Joana ao invés dela. – Kouga continuou – Mas é claro que ela não se importaria se dividisse um com o diretor não? Mas Inuyasha não está topando... pelo menos não abertamente. Ele já tem muitos problemas para resolver e provavelmente não quer criar caso com um dos banqueiros que estão financiando o filme. E claro que ele poderia desistir desse trabalho, mas como seu último filme não foi exatamente um sucesso de bilheteria...

- Mas ele ganhou o prêmio de melhor filme! – disse ela quando já estava em frente ao trailer de Kouga.

- Eu sei disso Kagome, mas, na minha opinião, Inuyasha deu o passo maior que a perna. Gastou muito naquele filme e vai levar anos para recuperar o dinheiro.

Kagome conhecia a velha competição entre os dois homens, mas agora a coisa parecia ter piorado muito. Sua suspeita se confirmou quando Kouga acrescentou:

- Inuyasha mudou muito, desde que filmamos Shakespeare. Acho que nunca se conformou com aquela derrota. Mas não vou permitir que a magoe, Kagome. Conte comigo para qualquer coisa!

Kagome concordou já aterrorizada. O que Inuyasha faria com ela quando a visse? Nem queria imaginar! Não devia ficar nervosa só porque ia trabalhar de novo com ele. Ele tinha que esquecer o passado, assim como ela. Não havia dito que nunca mais queria vê-la? Era uma pena que ele não tivesse concordado com o divórcio. Será que achava que ela ia querer se aproveitar do fato de ele ser rico? Como Inuyasha a conhecia mal! Não queria um centavo dele, queria apenas que lhe desse a liberdade!

Kagome suspirou. Ainda lembrava da voz com puro desdém de Inuyasha:

- Por que tanta pressa, Kagome? Está querendo se casar novamente? Aposto que Kouga está louco pra começarem os preparativos!

Sentiu o coração apertado. De que adiantava pensar nisso agora? Tinha sido uma loucura se apaixonar por Inuyasha. Não bastava ter sofrido com a sedução e o casamento? Aquele idiota não havia matado o resto de paixão que ainda sentia? Então por que essa apreensão agora?

Ela ficou do lado de fora do trailer enquanto Kouga arrumava um espaço pra ela ali dentro. Encostou-se na porta, deixando que o sol lhe esquentasse o rosto e os braços. Fechou os olhos, para abri-los logo depois, sentindo que alguém se interpunha entre ela e a luz do sol.

- Kagome o que está fazendo aqui?

Gelou ao ouvir aquela voz. Abriu os olhos relutantemente, torcendo para que fosse uma alucinação. Ao ver que estava diante de Inuyasha, pensou que seu coração tivesse parado. Não esperava vê-lo, pelo menos não naquele momento.

Ele a olhava com os lábios contraídos, o choque estampado no rosto. Seus cabelos claros como o amanhecer, olhos dourados e profundos, ombros largos. Continuava o mesmo. Mas diferente da expressão despreocupada, do sorriso franco que se lembrava, só havia uma feição fria a sua frente.

Todas as lembranças de anos atrás vieram a sua mente. Estava frágil e vulnerável, como sempre acontecia quando estava diante dele. Inuyasha a olhava profundamente, como se tentasse ler seus pensamentos. Ela tentou se controlar, desceu o degrau e levantou o queixo, o encarou com determinação.

Se ele não esperava vê-la ali, já tinha se recuperado da surpresa. Só se via o desprezo em seu rosto. Kagome notou que várias pessoas passavam por ali e olhavam para eles com curiosidade.

Por um segundo, ela ficou com medo de que ele não permitisse sua participação no filme, mas lembrou que tinha um contrato assinado.

Ela precisava demais daquele emprego!

Tomou um susto no instante em que sentiu o braço protetor de Kouga em volta de sua cintura.

Ele olhava para Inuyasha com ar divertido nos olhos.

- Olha só quem veio nos dar a honra de sua presença! O diretor em pessoa! – Kouga falou com desdém – Boa tarde, Inuyasha. Veio dar um alô a sua ex-mulher?

...

**Obrigada pelas reviews gente, de coração! Vocês não sabem como fiquei feliz quando vi que você gostaram *-***

**Takahashi Kagome**

Oi tudo bem? Ainda bem que gostou! Pensei que tinha ficado horrível, não sei se tenho dom pra humor mas enfim :) Continue acompanhando viu? Também tô lendo sua fic!

Beijão

**Natypaz**

Oi, que bom que gostou! Trouxe dois caps, quer dizer, era um que ficou muito grande mas deixa pra lá. Espero ter matado a sua ansiedade ^^! Me diga o que achou depois!

Beijão!

**Neherenia **

Nhaaa, que bom que gostou! Taí o jantar e no próximo cap ela chega lá pras filmagens. Tensão à vista! Me diga o que achou depois, continue acompanhando!

Beijão!

**Nane-chan**

Oi, que bom que curtiu! kkkkk Veja se você gostou da continuação ^^! Continue acompanhando!

Beijão!

**FernandaFas**

Nhaa, você foi a primeira a comentar! Quase chorei qundo vi que alguém tinha comentado kkkk Postei a continuação, veja se você gosta!

Continue acompanhando!

Beijão!

**O Inuyasha apareceu, finalmente! O que será que ele vai fazer? Vai dar uma surra no Kouga? Vai tirar Kagome dele a força? Vai reduzir o trailer a cinzas? Vai dizer só boa tarde e acabou? Façam suas apostas! Kkkkkkk E o que vocês acharam do Kouga? Não vou falar nada, mas tem muita história pra se desenrolar ainda. No próximo cap veremos o que acontecerá neste encontro TENSO!**

**Não se esqueçam das reviews!**

**Beijos,**

**Luisa**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Oi gente! ********Depois de duas semanas aí está um novo cap, fiz grandinho dessa vez. Espero que gostem!**

**Eu juntei o capítulo 2 com o 3 porque eu me arrependi de ter dividido T.T**

**Boa Leitura!**

- Capítulo III -

- O que você quer dizer com isso _Kouga_? - Inuyasha disse olhando Kouga de alto a baixo, falando como se cuspisse o nome do rapaz a sua frente.

Kagome só naquele momento havia parado para olhar Inuyasha com mais atenção. Havia esquecido como ele era alto! Mas isso era péssimo... Ele e Kouga eram quase do mesmo tamanho e se olhavam como se quisessem matar um ao outro. Antes tivesse ido pro trailer de Kikyou. O máximo que ia enfrentar era uma cara feia e não dois homens daquele tamanho brigando por causa dela.

- Muito pelo contrário, não quero dizer nada. – Kouga continuou. - Só achei que você ficaria supreso ao ver sua ex-mulher aqui comigo. – apertou Kagome nos seus braços - O que os outros iriam dizer?

Inuyasha olhou para a mão de Kouga na cintura de Kagome. Só mais alguns centímetros e a mão dele ia entrar por debaixo da blusa. Ela viu os olhos de Inuyasha escurecerem, seu rosto se trans formar em pedra. Ela já não sabia onde enfiar a cara, o número de pessoas em volta estava aumentando. O que Kouga estava planejando? Queria utilizá-la para deixar Inuyasha transtornado? Quando aquilo terminasse ia dizer umas poucas e boas pra ele!

- Ex-mulher? – disse Inuyasha sorrindo, com ironia. – Você está muito enganado meu caro. Eu e Kagome nunca estivemos separados. Não é _querida_? - Estendeu a mão e segurou o braço de Kagome puxando-a até que ela quase caísse em seus braços. Ela o encarou atônita.

- Não contou ele, _amor_? - Inuyasha falou junto do ouvido dela, fazendo-a tremer ainda mais. Estava tão apertada nos braços dele que mal podia respirar.

A situação era terrível. Kouga a olhava, querendo entender o que estava acontecendo. Inuyasha a abraçava com força e ela, muda, sem ação, ouvia apenas o bater descontrolado do próprio coração.

- O que é que Kagome ainda não me disse? — Kouga quis saber.

- Que, na verdade, ela nunca foi minha ex-esposa. - Inuyasha usou todo seu talento de ator para causar impacto. - Você poderia ter contado a Kouga, querida. Assim ele não estaria passando vergonha a essa hora. - Inuyasha inclinou a cabeça roçou os cabelos dela com seus lábios.- Sei que lhe pedi para não falar sobre isso por enquanto, mas, já que aceitei esse trabalho só para ficar perto de você, não podemos continuar mantendo nos so relacionamento em segredo, não acha? – e dá um beijo na testa dela.

- Isso é sério, Kagome? - Perguntou Kouga chocado.

Surpresa demais para responder qualquer coisa, nem conseguiu formular uma frase para responder a Kouga. Inuyasha apertou o braço dela forçando-a a falar.

- Er... bem – olhou para Inuyasha – é sim Kouga. Nos reconciliamos a cerca de um mês atrás. – forçou um sorriso.

Estava aterrorizada, mas não podia sequer cogitar a desmentir Inuyasha. E, afinal, ele não dissera nenhuma mentira: ela ainda era casada com ele. A única coisa que fez foi se soltar dele, mas se viu livre por pouco tempo. Logo Inuyasha a prendia outra vez, apertando-a de tal maneira que seus seios se colavam ao peito dele. Sentiu o aroma da sua loção pós-barba, quase ficou sem fôlego com aquela proximidade. Por que ele tinha que afetá-la tanto? Espera um pouco... Afetar? Não, nunca! Só estava nervosa pela situação a sua frente, não tinha nada a ver com ele estar tão próximo a ela!

- Para aqueles que ainda não sabem, - Inuyasha falou em voz alta para ser ouvido por todos que estavam perto - Kagome e eu estivemos separados durante os últimos anos, mas agora estamos juntos novamente. Minha única tristeza é não poder viver o papel de seu amado no filme que estamos rodando. As sim, teria a oportunidade de demonstrar meu amor para todos os que quisessem participar de nossa felicidade.

A pequena multidão riu descontraída. Somente Kouga e Kagome permaneceram quietos.

- Não sabia que ia chegar ontem a noite, meu bem. - Inuyasha disse, depois, dirigindo-se a Kagome - Porque você não me avisou? Sabe muito bem que não quero ficar longe de você nunca mais. Todos esses anos separados foram duros pra mim sabia?

Ele estava sendo tão convincente que arrancou um 'oh' das pessoas que estavam em volta.

- Vou arranjar alguém para levar suas coisas para o meu trailer. - Inuyasha agora olhava para Kouga – Obrigado por ter cuidado dela, _amigo_. Até parece que voltamos aos velhos tempos, hein?

Kagome percebeu imediatamente o que havia nas entrelinhas daquele comentário. Por uma ironia do destino, ele voltava a encontrá-la com Kouga. Mas porque estava fazendo aquilo? Não foi ele mesmo que disse que não a queria, que deveria ficar com Kouga? O que o impedia de dar logo o divórcio pelo amor de Deus? Ainda podia recordar a crueldade de suas palavras, ele dizendo nas entrelinhas que ela era uma qualquer. Porque se incomodava com alguém que foi apenas um prêmio para uma aposta?

A pequena multidão junto a eles começava a se dissolver. Entre artistas, brigas e reconciliações aconteciam tanto que eram tratados como coisas sem importância.

- Me solte! – Kagome falou finalmente, sem se preocupar em esconder a raiva que sentia.

Kouga ao ver o casal se afastar, vai atrás deles e pega na mão de Kagome.

- Kagome, se precisar...

- Não precisa se preocupar com a gente, Kouga. - Inuyasha o interrompeu.- Como já te disse, vou mandar alguém pegar as malas da minha mulher. Mas ao invés de estar aqui você não deveria estar no setor de figurino? Você começa a gravar em meia hora.

Kouga compreendeu que estava recebendo uma ordem e não teve outra alternativa senão sair dali. Inuyasha continuou mantendo Kagome em seus braços até o rapaz sumir de vista. Ela aproveitou um momento de distração dele para se soltar.

- Você pode me dizer o que foi aquilo? – perguntou ela furiosa.

- Não acha que é você que tem que me explicar porque queria dormir no trailer de Kouga? Ou acha que posso adi vinhar facilmente?

- Se vai julgar a situação de acordo com seus próprios padrões vai ficar muito longe da verdade. – Se pudesse, sairia dali correndo, para bem longe de Inuyasha. Mas ele era o diretor do filme e ela precisava do papel. – Mas que história é essa de reconciliação?

- Se ainda não caiu a ficha pra você, nós vamos trabalhar juntos. Quero que este filme seja um sucesso. Não posso ficar dando espaço para que fofocas apareçam e atrapalhem o trabalho de todos aqui.

- Mas pra quê fazer aquele teatro na frente de todo mundo? Pra chamar ainda mais atenção pra nós? – disse Kagome revoltada.

- Sim, eu sei, poderia ter sido mais cauteloso. Só que gostaria que se lembrasse... de quem começou as provocações.

Kagome o encarou, procurando entender o que ele queria dizer, até que se lembrou de Kouga insinuando, para todos ouvirem, que ela, a ex-mulher de Inuyasha, iria dormir com ele no trailer.

- Ora, ninguém ia ligar para o que Kouga disse. Todo mundo sabe que ele brinca com qualquer coisa, muitas vezes com assuntos que não devia. Você não acha que eu estava concordando com o que Kouga dizia, acha?

- Não adianta se lamentar Kagome, o que importa é que Kouga falou aquilo diante de todo mundo, sem se preocupar com as consequências. Não estou aqui pra ficar resolvendo os problemas que vocês dois arranjam, já tenho problemas demais.

- Na realidade preferia que você não estivesse aqui – ele continuou - mas já que está, a única opção que tenho é te manter sobre o meu controle.

Inuyasha se afastou como se tivesse dito tudo o que precisava, mas depois tornou a se virar para ela.

- E vou logo avisando - havia ameaça em sua voz gélida - se tentar recomeçar seu caso, namoro ou o que quer que seja que você tem com o Kouga, pode se considerar fora das gravações. Vou por outra atriz no seu lugar sem problemas, não me importa se tenha um contrato ou não, está me entendendo?

Ela não se intimidou com a ameaça.

- Mas não foi você mesmo que disse para que eu e Kouga ficássemos juntos? Porque mudou de opinião agora? – ele não respondeu.

Por um instante, ela sentiu uma vontade de jogar tudo para o alto e fugir dali, mas se conteve. Queria aquela participação no filme. Queria e precisava dela. Desde a primeira vez que lera o roteiro, soubera que era a pessoa certa para viver Joana. Tinha certeza de que o filme seria um sucesso, não só pelo excelente roteiro, mas também pela direção do homem a sua frente. O melhor era reprimir sua raiva.

Andaram em direção ao trailer em silêncio. Quando já estavam a poucos metros dele Kagome parou subitamente.

- Não vou dividir o trailer com você. – disse ela ainda não entregando os pontos.

- E você acha mesmo que eu quero dividir com você? - disse ele irônico - Espero que não tenha acreditado que a nossa reconciliação fosse de verdade. Infelizmente não temos nenhum outro lugar para acomodá-la.

- Claro que não pensei, não sou tão idiota quanto você pensa. Eu só não acho justo eu ficar sem cama, só porque Kikyou insiste em ter um trailer só pra ela. Antes você tivesse me deixado lá com Kouga.

Falou a última parte de propósito para vê-lo irritado, e ficou mais feliz ainda quando viu ele parar abruptadamente. Decidiu provocar ainda mais.

- Porque você não fica lá com Kikyou e deixa esse pra mim? Aposto que ela adoraria dividir um com você. – ele a encarou possesso.

- Pelo visto, Kouga andou fofocando mais do que devia! - ele ficara vermelho com o comentário.

De alguma maneira, seu comentário o tinha atingido. Inuyasha seria tão imune a Kikyou como fazia crer? Sentiu um ciúme repentino, mas forçou-se a reprimí-lo. Não interessava mais a ela com quem Inuyasha dormia ou deixava de dormir. Ele não significava mais nada pra ela... certo?

- Espero que se lembre dessa vez que você e Kouga vão viver papéis bem diferentes. São irmãos e não amantes. E se há algum culpado por ter que dividir o trailer comigo, esta pessoa é Kouga. – ele encerra a conversa e abre a porta.

- Entre - olhou para o relógio. - não vou poder ficar aqui com você. Se acomode do jeito que achar melhor. Preciso estar nas filmagens em dez minutos, e quero que esteja aí me esperando quando eu voltar.

Chegou mais perto dela com a voz rouca, pressionando-a contra a porta.

- A propósito, por que mudou o horário de seu vôo? Tinha a in tenção de ir buscá-la.

- Tinha mesmo? Mas...

Ela o olhou confusa, pois tinha uma coisa muito errada naquela história. Ou Kouga se enganou ao dizer que Inuyasha queria que ela chegasse lá sem saber que ele era o diretor, ou que alguém, de propósito, o tinha informado er rado o horário do seu vôo para que ele não a encontrasse, porque ela não tinha mudado nada!

- Mas... - diz ele mudando totalmente de tom - você e Kouga pensaram que iam causar um impacto maior se fossem vistos juntos, não é? Talvez tenha sido uma boa idéia, Kagome, mas não acabou muito bem, concorda?

Inuyasha deu meia volta e foi embora antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa. Kagome o observou até ele sumir no meio da poeira que o vento levantava. Tinha notado poucas mudanças em Kouga, durante esse período em que não o vira, mas em Inuyasha... muita coisa estava diferente!

O conhecera quando ele tinha 29 anos, agora ele estava com quase 32. Apesar de parecer mais maduro, ainda continuava bonito e atraente, fato que ela não podia negar. E ela, infelizmente, não estava imune a todas aquelas qualidades.

Agora, quando estivera novamente nos braços dele, relem brara o que havia acontecido no passado. Aquela sensação...ainda podia sentir o estranho frio no estômago, a cabeça nas nuvens, a sensação do contato da sua pele com a dele...

Kagome sacudiu a cabeça. Não podia estar falando sério, ela afetada pela presença de Inuyasha? Não mesmo! Na verdade, agora sentia-se fraca e desorientada, com certeza por causa de toda aquelas surpresas. Suspirou fundo, lamentando o momento em que Myouga tivera que deixar a direção desse filme.

E se rescindisse o contrato? Era uma maneira de se livrar de Inuyasha. Mas, afinal, ia mesmo se esconder como um coelhinho assustado? Se era adulta e madura, tinha que ter capacidade de enfrentá-lo.

Ao entrar no trailer e olhar ao redor, percebeu que era maior que o de Kouga. Na mesa havia uma pilha de papéis espalhados e um notebook. Seguiu pelo pequeno corredor, passando pela cozinha e no final chegando ao banheiro.

Con cluiu que provavelmente Inuyasha tinha escolhido para ele o quarto que ficava ao lado do banheiro, então ficou com o de trás. Era bem confortável, com uma cama, um armário e uma mesinha.

Não ficou em pé por muito tempo, deitou no colchão macio sem nem tirar os sapatos, e em questão de minutos caiu no sono.

**...**

Já passava das oito da noite e Inuyasha ainda não retornara. Kagome estava entediada, se pudesse ia sair e explorar o lugar que durante os próximos dois ou três meses seria seu lar, mas tinha medo que Inuyasha chegasse e não a encontrasse lá. Nem queria imaginar a reação dele se isso acontecesse.

Mesmo depois de dormir bastante ainda se sentia como se tivesse sido atropelada por um ônibus.

Naquele mesmo dia aconteceram coisas demais. Acordou muito cedo pela manhã para pegar o vôo, aguentou uma hora e meia de viagem de carro, soube que Myouga não ia ser mais o diretor, que seria substituído por Inuyasha e no topo de tudo isso, reencontrou o dito cujo da pior forma possível.

Sinceramente já desistira de explorar o que quer que fosse, naquele momento só queria se deitar na cama e dormir.

Como suas malas ainda não estavam lá, não tinha o que vestir depois de tomar banho, tendo infelizmente teria que dormir pelada. Sentia-se insegura por ter que dormir no trailer de Inuyasha sem roupa, parecia que ele abriria a porta a qualquer momento e a veria daquele jeito. Mas não tinha o que fazer, o jeito era dormir assim mesmo.

Cobriu-se dos pés à cabeça, assegurando para que o lençol não descesse e num instante adormeceu profundamente.

Horas mais tarde ainda estava dormindo quando ouviu a porta ser aberta.

Achou que estava apenas sonhando quando sentiu uma mão puxando seu lençol para protegê-la do frio que entrava pela janela.

**-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Kagome abriu os olhos devagar e então se deu conta de onde estava. Sentou na cama e olhou para o relógio. Eram mais de 9 horas! Tinha que torcer para que não tivesse que gravar uma cena hoje, ia ser terrivel chegar atrasada no primeiro dia de filmagem. Quando saiu do quarto quase tropeçou nas suas malas que estavam na porta. Provavelmente algum funcionário havia trazido para ela.

Foi para o banheiro e tomou um banho rápido, e como as suas roupas já estavam ali, escolheu um jeans e uma camisa xadrez. Escovou os cabelos e prendeu-os num rabo-de-cavalo. Assim que ficou pronta, foi para a salinha do trailer, não viu sinal de Inuyasha, provavelmente já tinha saído para trabalhar.

Ficou com vontade de tomar um café e pôs água no fogo. Abriu a porta para deixar o sol entrar. O dia estava lindo, o céu muito azul, ideal para filmagens ao ar livre. Talvez, mais tarde, o calor se tornasse insuportável, mas àquela hora a temperatura era perfeita.

Abriu os armários e, enquanto procurava o pote de café notou um bilhete colado na porta da geladeira.

_Kagome,_

_Vá na administração hoje pra pegar seus horários._

_Vire a esquerda e siga em frente que você vai ver uns toldos brancos, é lá que você deve ir._

_Inuyasha_

É, realmente Inuyasha queria que ela se virasse sozinha. Se serviu de café e torrada com manteiga e quando terminou saiu porta afora, indo na direção que ele indicara.

Enquanto caminhava, sentiu um tremor de ansiedade. Será que o autor estaria presente às filmagens? Já que ele era também o roteirista, não era impossível que quisesse acompa nhar de perto o trabalho. O autor pusera tanto de si no roteiro que já o admirava anteci padamente, estava ansiosa pra conhecê-lo.

Quando finalmente chegou nos toldos que Inuyasha mencionou, viu o pessoal dos serviços administrativos trabalhando atarefados. Falou com uma das moças, uma mo rena de cabelos curtos, que a recebeu muito amigavelmente.

- Olá tudo bem? Você deve ser Kagome, a esposa do chefe. Fique sabendo que você é muito sortuda por ter um homem daquele só pra você! – disse ela eufórica – Oh, me desculpe, nem me apresentei. Meu nome é Eri, e trabalho com mais duas meninas, a Yuka e a Ayumi. No que você precisar pode falar com a gente.

Ela pegou um papel dentro de uma pasta e colocou nas mãos de Kagome.

- Aqui está seu horário, mas poderá haver alterações diárias. Todos os dias, de manhã, eles serão afixados no painel, lá fora. Mas é claro que, se tiver qualquer dúvida, você resolve pessoalmente com o chefão, à noite. - disse ela dando uma piscadela.

Kagome não pode deixar de rir. Ah se aquela menina soubesse... E só então a moça estendeu a mão para ela.

- Puxa, ainda bem que você é boa gente! Depois dos problemas que passamos com "madame" Kikyou, pensamos que você ia ser bem pior que ela. Ela chegou aqui dando ordens, falando que não sabíamos trabalhar... Um caso sério! Você já a conhece? – Eri perguntou.

- Felizmente não, e realmente estou com medo de encontrá-la depois de tudo que você disse. – Kagome disse bem humorada.

- Ela deve ter ficado chocada depois da notícia-surpresa desta manhã... Ninguém ima ginava que o chefão fosse casado, e muito menos que a esposa fosse uma das atrizes principais.

- É que ficamos separados durante algum tempo. – disse ela não querendo entrar em detalhes.

- Você não pode imaginar como a invejamos, inveja branca claro. – Eri confessou – Mas a melhor parte vai ser olhar para a cara de decepção de Kikyou, pois ela assim que botou os pés aqui tratou Inuyasha como se ele fosse propriedade particular dela, embora ele fizesse de tudo pra fugir de todo aquele grude. Aposto que ele está muito feliz por ter você aqui, assim ele mantém Kikyou longe. Detalhe que isso é bom pra todos nós, imagina se ela e o Inuyasha realmente tivessem alguma coisa e o namorado dela descobrisse? Ia ser um inferno, pois ele é um dos banqueiros que mais está pondo dinheiro nessa produção!

Kagome levantou a sobrancelha. Então deve ter sido esse namorado que insistiu pra Myouga colocar Kikyou como sua personagem! Se Myouga tivesse realizado o pedido dele, ela estaria em casa nesse momento desesperada, procurando emprego nos classificados.

- Sério? – ela continuou - Eu sabia que vários banqueiros estão financiando a produção do filme, mas não que o namorado dela era um deles. - Kagome se fingiu de inocente para ver se ficava sabendo de maiores detalhes.

- Pois fique sabendo que ele é simplesmente o maior. Myouga lutou como um louco para conseguir o dinheiro e ficamos superfelizes quando soube mos que estava tudo acertado. Depois, para melhorar, Inuyasha re solveu aceitar a direção. Foi muita sorte nossa!

Era muito raro uma equipe de filmagem gostar de um diretor. Sempre se colocavam contra o "ditador de ordens". Se com Inuyasha era diferente, ele devia realmente ser muito bom.

Desanuviou seus pensamentos ao se lembrar de uma coisa importante.

- Ah, Eri, tem como você me ajudar?

- Claro, sem problemas! Em que lhe posso ser útil? – disse Eri solícita.

- Tenho amiga que também está gravando aqui, o nome dela é Sango. Tem como você me dizer onde fica o trailer dela?

- Ah sim, claro! Sango até passou por aqui mais cedo, ela é uma ótima pessoa, tratou todas nós muito bem. Ela e o marido estão juntos, é o trailer perto do set do castelo. Dá pra ver ele daqui, é só você ir na direção da torre que você chega lá.

- Ah certo. Valeu pela ajuda! – disse Kagome sorrindo.

As duas se despediram e Kagome foi em direção ao castelo que a garota falara. Estava muito calor e só depois de dez minutos de caminhada se deparou um trailer branco e grande estacionado. Como não havia nenhum outro em volta só podia ser aquele ali que seus amigos tinham se instalado.

Estava com as mãos suando, será que Sango a perdoaria pelos três anos sem dar notícias? Só teria como saber se falasse com ela. Deu três batidas na porta e esperou se alguém atendia.

- Já vai! – Kagome tomou um susto com o grito. Era o grito da Sango com certeza!

Depois de alguns a porta foi aberta abruptadamente.

- Desculpe pela demor.. Kagome? É você mesmo? – Sango saiu do trailer e segurou Kagome pelos ombros. - Há quanto tempo!

- Sango, que saudade...- e abraçou a amiga.

Sango que estava correspondendo o abraço se soltou do nada.

- Espera Kagome, parece que você não estava com saudade de mim não, eu não te vejo há... – e contou nos dedos – há três anos! Você pode me explicar porque sumiu do nada e não deu notícias? Pensei que tivesse morrido!

-Oh Sango, me desculpe. Não sei se você vai me perdoar, mas espere eu te explicar tudo o que aconteceu e pense no meu lado da história.

- Oh, não precisa Kagome, sei que você deve ter tido suas razões. Mas você não devia ter sumido desse jeito, fiquei preocupada. – disse Sango mais calma.

Se abraçaram mais um pouco.

- Bom, quer entrar? Tá muito calor aqui fora. – As duas entraram e Sango se virou para olhar pra ela - O trailer tá meio bagunçado, mas ignore.

Kagome olhou ao redor. Não estava nada bagunçado, apenas uma roupa espalhada aqui e ali. Se sentou numa poltrona de frente pra Sango, que se sentou em outra.

- Agora que já entramos, você já pode me responder. Porque você se escondeu por todos esses anos? Espero que tenha uma explicação bem convincente.

Kagome contou toda a história pra Sango. Da aposta de três anos atrás, da separação, da pausa na carreira, do chamado de Myouga pra trabalhar, da substituição dele por Inuyasha, da briga de ontem com Kouga, da reconciliação de mentira... enfim, quando terminou tudo já tinham se passado vinte minutos.

- Nossa, quanta coisa! – disse Sango impressionada - Reamente Kagome agora entendo porque você quis sumir. Mas acho que pelo menos você poderia ter falado comigo, com certeza eu iria te apoiar num momento como esse.

- Poxa Sango, desculpa, mas aquela época foi tão terrível que não conseguia mais pensar em nada. E também não queria atrapalhar você e o Miroku com meus problemas. – disse Kagome.

- Enfim já passou, o que importa é que você está aqui. Mas me diga, não sei se eu entendi direito. Você e o Inuyasha se reconciliaram mesmo? – Kagome arregalou os olhos.

- Não, de jeito nenhum! Foi uma história doida que ele inventou. O Inuyasha mudou muito Sango, nem parece mais o mesmo de três anos atrás.

- Eu vou falar com o Miroku sobre isso. Talvez se ele falar com o Inuyasha a gente põe a limpo toda essa história. – disse Sango.

- Não o envolva nisso, não quero que ele se prejudique com o Inuyasha que também é amigo dele. – falou ela preocupada.

- Mas Kagome eu insisto...

- Não Sango, quem insiste sou eu. Não quero que meus problemas incomodem vocês, que não tem nada a ver. – disse ela pondo um ponto final na conversa. - Mas mudando de assunto, cadê o Miroku? Pensei que ele estivesse aqui com você.

- Ah, se você chegasse 5 minutos mais cedo você ia encontrá-lo. Ele foi gravar.

- E qual é o personagem dele? Pra você ter uma noção só soube que ia fazer parte do elenco há um mês e que o Inuyasha era o nosso diretor ontem! - ambas dão risada. – O tempo foi tão corrido que não tive oportunidade de perguntar a Myouga sobre as outras pessoas do elenco.

- Foi mal Kagome, mas não vou dizer o personagem do Miroku. Quero que você veja com seus próprios olhos amanhã. – disse Sango empolgada.

- Mas você sabe muito bem que assim que eu sair daqui eu posso perguntar a qualquer um qual é o papel dele, não é? – falou ela sorrindo.

- Sim, sei disso. Mas faça isso por mim, que sou sua amiga querida! Lembre-se que você não deu notícias durante todo esse tempo. O mínimo que você pode fazer é esperar até amanhã.

- Tá bom tá bom, vou esperar, não faça eu me sentir culpada do que já estou. – disse Kagome.

- Juro que vai valer a pena. Você precisa ver pessoalmente, prometo que não vai se decepcionar. – Kagome percebe que estava esquecendo de alguma coisa.

- E você Sango, que falta de atenção a minha, qual é o seu papel?

- Ah, obrigada por lembrar de mim. Eu vou ser Maria, a amiga fiel do rei que sempre foi apaixonada por ele, mas que nunca teve a chance de se declarar.

- Ah, Sango, pelo menos isso teve um lado bom. Foi até melhor pra você -quer dizer- Maria não ter se casado com ele. Imagina ser trocada por um homem? – Kagome deu risada.

- Nem me fale, isso sim seria traumatizante! – as duas riram até que Sango falou - Ah, nem precisa falar qual é a sua personagem.

- Mas por quê? – perguntou Kagome confusa.

- Eu já soube que vai ser Joana. A notícia que você tomou o papel de Kikyou já se espalhou por aqui.

- Mas a culpa não foi minha, foi o Myouga que quis trocar. O mais irônico é que me colocaram para dividir um trailer com ela, imagine.

- E você soube das fofocas sobre ela e o Inuyasha?

- Que fofocas? – Kagome perguntou temerosa.

- Ela desde que chegou fica seguindo Inuyasha pra tudo quanto é lado.

- Você já é terceira pessoa nos dois dias que estou aqui que me diz isso. Primeiro foi Kouga, depois a Eri da administração e agora você. Só falta o próprio Inuyasha me dizer isso, não duvido de mais nada! – Sango dá risada.

- E o que você achou da Kikyou estar fazendo isso?

- Nada. – disse ela simplesmente.

- Nada? – Sango franziu a testa - Você só pode estar de brincadeira. Vai ficar parada enquanto ela tenta roubar seu homem? .

- Meu homem? – perguntou Kagome incrédula - Acho que você já está alucinando Sango. Desde quando Inuyasha é MEU homem? Você fala como se ele fosse meu objeto sexual!

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Não vai fazer nada a respeito?

- Eu não, porque faria alguma coisa? Eu e o Inuyasha não temos mais nada, ele não deve satisfações a mim e nem eu a ele. – Kagome encerrou cruzando os braços.

- Aham, você pensa que me engana. Então quer dizer que vê-lo depois de três anos não fez você se lembrar de todo aquele amor que sentia por ele?

- Tá bem, não vou negar. Fiquei balançada, mas essas lembranças sumiram quando lembrei que ele me usou como prêmio para uma aposta.

- Ah Kagome, eu não acredito que Inuyasha possa ter feito uma coisa dessa. Ela não é desse tipo. E mesmo que fosse verdade, parece que você esqueceu que o Kouga também participou. Porque você perdoou o Kouga e não ele? – Sango perguntou.

Ficara em silêncio ao perceber que Sango tinha razão. Estava parecendo uma criança mimada fazendo birra.

- É Sango você está certa. Não ganho nada se ficar remoendo essa coisa que aconteceu a tanto tempo. A melhor coisa é esquecer tudo o que passou e parar de culpar Inuyasha por tudo de ruim que aconteceu na minha vida. – disse ela finamente.

- Isso aí Kagome, guardar rancor não faz nada bem. Dá rugas!

- Sango, não acha que a gente é um pouco nova pra ter rugas? Temos 27 anos! – disse ela exasperada.

- Pode ser, mas não podemos nos descuidar. Só não venha reclamar comigo se você ficar com pés de galinha enquanto meu rosto permanece lisinho.

- Haha, engraçadinha. – parou como se tivesse se lembrado de algo - Sango você não vai gravar hoje né?

- Não, só amanhã por quê? – Sango não entendera a pergunta.

- Porque eu estou te alugando aqui faz uma hora! Já é hora do almoço, preciso voltar. – disse ela já se levantando da poltrona.

- Some por três anos e quando chega já quer ir embora? – disse Sango, que também se levantara, com as mãos nos quadris - Que desfeita é essa? Não se preocupe você não vai ficar com fome. Eu fiz comida, você aproveita e almoça.

- Ai Sango, sua comida nunca foi boa...Brincadeira, brincadeira. Foi apenas uma piadinha infame. – Kagome sorriu.

- Você é mais engraçada de boca fechada! – Sango deu um beijo na bochecha da amiga e foi na direção da cozinha.

...

Kagome e Sango pareciam duas adolescentes enquanto colocavam todo o papo de três anos atrasados em dia. Sango contava como foi morar nos Estados Unidos, e os apuros que ela e Miroku passaram por lá. Só se ouviam risadas ecoando pelo trailer, dava pra ouvir do lado de fora. Quando Kagome lembrou de olhar para o relógio viu que o tempo voara: já eram 4 da tarde!

- Puxa Sango, fiquei muito tempo aqui. – aponta para o relógio – Olha que horas são, o Inuyasha vai me matar!

- Ai Kagome, com certeza Inuyasha deve estar gravando em algum set por aí, nem deve ter chegado ainda. Mas se achar melhor vá sim, e quando ele chegar conversem sobre toda essa situação. – cruzou os dedos - Tomara que tudo se resolva.

- Certo, pode deixar. Até amanhã!

Saiu do trailer e fechou a porta. Estava se sentindo bem, como se um peso tivesse sido retirado das suas costas. Era a primeira vez que desabafava com alguém sobre aquele assunto delicado, e se perguntou porque não havia feito isso antes. Torcia pra que tudo desse certo com Inuyasha, que conversassem e assim parassem de brigar um com o outro. Apostava que ele queria paz assim como ela!

Enquanto andava não viu que alguém estava atrás dela e que correu para alcançá-la.

- Bu!

Kagome se assustou e ficou irritada quando viu que era Kouga que estava atrás dela rindo.

- Poxa Kouga, você tem que parar de me dar susto, porque fica fazendo isso? Parece criança!

- Ah, Kagome, me desculpe, é que vi você sozinha aqui toda distraída e não consegui resistir... – disse ele passando o braço pelos ombros dela.

- Tudo bem, já passou. – disse ela respirando fundo - Mas vê se não faz isso outra vez.

- Certo, juro que não repito mais.

- Mas onde você estava que me viu aqui? – ela perguntou.

- Estava gravando no castelo as cenas de Ricardo e as filmagens acabaram a pouco tempo, não pense que estava seguindo você! – ele exclamou.

- Não, nem pensei nisso. É porque esqueci que o castelo também era um set. – olhou para o relógio – Puxa Kouga, me desculpe, mas não posso ficar muito tempo aqui. Já está tarde.

- Posso te acompanhar até o trailer pra você não ir sozinha? Mas só se você quiser claro. - disse ele cavalheiro.

Pensou um pouco, não tinha porque recusar o pedido de Kouga.

- Tudo bem, sem problemas.

Foram caminhando em silêncio até que Kagome lembrara de uma coisa.

- Kouga?

- Sim, Kagome?

- O Inuyasha me disse que ia me buscar no aeroporto quando cheguei ontem, mas deram o horário errado do meu voo pra ele. Sabe quem poderia ter feito isso? – ela perguntou o olhando nos olhos.

- Kagome, você acha que eu poderia ter feito isso? – Kouga disse magoado - Acho que você tem uma pessima idéia de mim. Sei que tenho meus problemas com o Inuyasha mas nunca faria isso com você.

- Só estou perguntando mesmo, não estou te acusando de nada. – decidiu não insistir no assunto.

- Eu sei, mas não acha que o Inuyasha pode ter inventado essa história? Isso é a cara dele.

- Não pareceu mentira quando ele falou, estava sendo muito sincero.

- Mas Kagome, o Inuyasha é ator! Ele sabe ser muito convincente, lembre-se da situação que aconteceu ontem lá no meu trailer. – disse Kouga.

Ela ficou em silêncio pensando no que Kouga havia dito. Será que Inuyasha tinha utilizado as suas habilidades de atuação outra vez? Sabia que ele era um ótimo ator e já tinha ganhado prêmios e tudo, mas tudo tinha um limite, não era possível que estivesse fingindo novamente.

Em vinte minutos de caminhada eles já avistavam o trailer de Inuyasha.

- Bom Kouga, obrigada por me trazer até aqui, foi muita gentileza sua.

- Imagina Kagome, foi um prazer. Agora sobre a pergunta que me fez, não se esqueça do que eu lhe disse! – e se afastou em direção ao seu trailer.

Parou ao ouvir o que Kouga dissera. Havia dois argumentos contrários diante dela: o de Kouga e o de Inuyasha. Em quem acreditar? Foi com essa pergunta na mente que ela entrou no trailer. Se deparou com Inuyasha sentado com seu notebook muito concentrado e com anotações espalhadas por toda extensão da mesa.

- Inuyasha! – se restabelecera da surpresa de encontrá-lo ali – Pensei que não estivesse aqui ainda.

Ele levantou os olhos para olhá-la decepcionado.

- Por pensar que eu não estava aqui você volta a essa hora? Posso saber onde você estava? – ele disse irritado.

- Com a Sango, por quê?

- Se estava com a Sango porque vi Kouga te trazendo pra cá? O que ele queria? – ela olhou para a parede. Tinha uma janela ali, com certeza foi por ela que Inuyasha viu ela e Kouga conversando.

- Nada, ele só perguntou se podia me acompanhar até aqui, nada demais Inuyasha. – Kagome falou.

- Mas acho melhor isso parar. Não fica bem uma mulher casada andando por aí com outro homem enquanto seu marido está esperando por ela. Nâo quero mais você andando com esse imbecil, entendeu o que eu disse? - Ela revirou os olhos.

-Já terminou Inuyasha? Se já acabou, eu vou me deitar, estou cansada. Não estou com tempo nem disposição pra brigar com você.

Ela esperou pra ver se ele iria falar alguma coisa, mas ele permaneceu calado. Se encararam por alguns segundos, até que Kagome decidiu cortar o contato visual e deu as costas, seguindo pelo corredor até chegar no seu quarto e bater a porta.

A primeira coisa que ela fez ao entrar no quarto foi sentar na cama e tirar os tênis. A sua vida se transformara num verdadeiro inferno! Quem Inuyasha pensava que era pra tratá-la daquele jeito? Sabia que estava subordinada a ele no trabalho, mas fora das filmagens ele não estava em posição nenhuma de ficar dizendo o que ela devia ou não fazer!

Não imaginava como poderia ter se apaixonado por um cara daquele. E em pensar que havia cogitado em perdoá-lo, agora o odiava com toda as suas forças! E toda aquela proximidade não ia fazê-la mudar de opinião!

**...**

**Muito obrigadas pelas reviews gente! :)**

**FernandaFas**

É tbm acho, o Inuyasha tem que tirar Kagome do Kouga, fazer ela acordar pra vida! kkkkk

Vamos ver se vai demorar muito, depende da Kagome né, vai saber :D

Espero que goste desse cap!

**Neherenia**

Pois é, tem muitas perguntas que ainda precisam ser respondidas, mistério...

ou talvez não, vai que vcs adivinham :)

Espero que goste da continuação!

**Caahs**

Ah que bom que você gostou ^^ pois é, o Kouga ta meio misterioso nessa fic...

apesar deu gostar muito dele no anime, tenho pena pq a Kagome nem liga pra ele kkkk

aí está a reação do inuyasha! :)

espero que goste!

**nane-chan**

pois é, na verdade eu dividi o cap, dps me arrependi de ter dividido T.T

que bom que gostou do cap, veja se gosta da continuação! :)

beijão

**joh chan**

Nhaa, valeu pelo elogios, fiquei feliz por vc ter gostado ^^

pois é coitada dela kkk sem trailer tendo que dividir com o Kouga, mas ela poderia ter pedido ao Houjo quem sabe?

queria que o Inu dissesse boa tarde e tchau, acho q seria bem mais engraçado, e com o abraço tbm claro kkkk

espero que goste do cap! :)

**Anjinha Tsuki**

Ah, muito obrigada, fico feliz por vc ter gostado! ^^

pois é o kouga ta estranho nessa fic e concordo com você, a kah tá muito mole!

fica desperdiçando o Inu imagine..

tá aí o novo cap, espero que goste! :)

**amandasilvino.50**

Oi, que bom que adorou! muito obrigada pelo elogio :)

não vou desistir, vou terminar ela sim pode deixar kkk

espero que goste do novo cap,

beijão!

**Marieta100**

Oi, muito obrigada por estar lendo a fic ^^

será que você já acertou? pois é, o kouga ta duvidoso...kkkk

espero que goste da continuação :)


	4. Capítulo 4

**Olá gente, tudo bem? Mais um capítulo prontinho, espero que gostem :)**

-Capítulo IV-

No dia seguinte Kagome ajustara o despertador para 7 horas da manhã, pra não haver qualquer tipo de atraso. Surpreendeu-se ao ver novamente que Inuyasha não estava presente. À que horas aquele homem acordava? De madrugada? Provavelmente acordava cedo para não vê-la, quem sabe. Mas, de qualquer modo achava melhor que ele não estivesse lá. Com certeza iriam terminar dizendo coisas terríveis um ao outro, o que seria totalmente desnecessário.

Ao sair porta afora sentiu falta de um chapéu que a protegesse do sol, não tivera tempo de comprar um em Londres. Ainda bem que tinha trazido os protetores solares que Jakotsu gentilmente lhe comprara. Com certeza o amigo iria dar um chilique se ela aparecesse em algumas cenas pálida e em outras parecendo um camarão frito.

Kagome foi em direção à administração. Quando chegou lá encontrou Eri.

- Eri! – ela acenou ao ver a garota. Tomou um susto quando viu que a garota usava um daqueles chapéus mexicanos, só que era um duas vezes maior que o tamanho normal.

- Olá Kagome! – diz ela agitada com uma prancheta e caneta na mão - Já sei até o que você quer saber: onde Inuyasha está não é? Com certeza ele ficou com pena de te acordar tão cedo. Se quiser te levo até lá, tenho uns papéis pra entregar pra ele. Podemos ir em um dos jipes.

Eri olhou para a cabeça de Kagome, os cabelos ainda mais brilhantes pela luz do dia, esvoaçando por causa do vento.

- Sei que não é da minha conta, mas... – disse ela receosa - não deveria estar usando um chapéu?

- Puxa, estou mesmo precisando de um, mas acabei me esquecendo de comprar um em Londres. – disse Kagome.

- Não sei se você reparou no meu – "como não reparar?" ela pensou - comprei este aqui na cidade. Tinham vários no estoque, mas não entendo porque as pessoas ainda não compraram. Não é lindo? – Eri falou alegre.

Quase não se via Eri debaixo daquele chapéu. Era tão grande que sinceramente cobria o corpo dela todo, e pra piorar era tão colorido que não era possível identificar quais cores ele possuía. Também tinha uns penduricalhos por toda a aba, que faziam barulho quando a garota balançava a cabeça. Parecia que a qualquer momento Eri largaria a prancheta e iria começar a dançar macarena.

- Aham, é lindo, sem dúvida. – ela deu um sorriso largo, se controlando para não rir quando a imagem de uma Eri dançando vestida com roupas mexicanas veio a sua mente.

- Quer saber onde eu comprei? Pode ser que não tenha acabado ainda, aí você poderia comprar um. Não tem problema se você comprar igual ao meu. – disse a garota sorridente.

- Ah não Eri, imagina, não precisa. Vou comprar um diferente. – ela enfatizou, torcendo para que Eri não insistisse. – Estava querendo ir à cidade amanhã para comprar um, você sabe se alguém vai lá?

- Poxa que pena, mas eu acho que não. Não temos nada para mandar e, além disso, o chefão disse ontem mesmo que não quer ver ninguém saindo para a cidade. Falou que já se perdeu muito tempo e que pre cisamos recuperar as horas perdidas. Mas naturalmente... – disse ela a cutucando com o cotovelo - ele vai deixar você ir não é? Ele não vai querer ver a esposa querida dele tendo uma insolação.

Kagome colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha, desconcertada. Não queria que ninguém fizesse concessões para ela. Além disso, tinha certeza de que Inuyasha seria o último a abrir uma exceção a ela.

- Ah, preciso te contar uma coisa. – e a chamou mais pra perto - Você não sabe o que os homens daqui falaram por aí quando descobriram que você era mulher do chefe.

- Ai, o que eles falaram, Eri? – ela perguntou, preparada para ouvir o pior.

- Ah você sabe – Eri diminuiu a voz – que você deve ser uma mulher e tanto sabe? Me desculpe a expressão, mas disseram que você deve fazer um estrago com o chefe entre quatro paredes, se é que me entende.

Kagome achou que nunca ficara tão vermelha em toda sua vida.

- Ora, pra prender o chefão desse jeito! – Eri continuou - As notícias correm depressa aqui, Kagome, e você sabe a fama que Inuyasha tem... de ser um homem muito másculo! – completou entusiasmada.

Kagome ainda estava boquiaberta, agora achavam que era uma pervertida na cama! Tinha certeza que, quando chegasse no set aonde as cenas estavam sendo gravadas, as pessoas iriam ficar olhando e cochichando sobre o que ela fazia ou não com Inuyasha à noite. Mal sabiam eles que não faziam nada, muito pelo contrário.

Ela tinha certeza de que Inuyasha não viveu como um monge depois que haviam se separado. Era muito justo e natural que ele continuasse como sempre havia sido: o sonho de todas as mulheres e que sua cama nunca estivesse vazia. Então, por que, ao ouvir aquilo, sentira esse ciúme absurdo, que parecia apertar seu coração?

Eri levou-a até um jipe estacionado sob umas árvores.

- Suba, Kagome. Num instante estaremos lá. - As duas se acomodaram e o jipe partiu.

Enquanto olhava para a paisagem lá fora se deu conta de que nunca vira Inuyasha dirigir. Será que ele era do tipo autoritário que deixava os atores tensos, ou os elogiava e animava, conseguindo o que queria explorando as qualidades de cada um? Tinha certeza de que quando chegasse a vez dela ele iria pegar no seu pé, ia pedir pra repetir a cena várias vezes... Já tinha que começar a se preparar psicologicamente.

- Admirando a paisagem? – Eri perguntou a tirando de seus devaneios – Não é pra menos. Veja... - apontou para as muralhas de um castelo antigo. - Esse castelo está sendo usa do como parte do cenário. Suas paredes, no filme, vão representar as muralhas.

Pouco tempo depois Eri olhou para a janela e sorriu pra Kagome.

- Pronto, chegamos.

As duas desceram do jipe com a ajuda do funcionário que o dirigia. Kagome ao descer e olhar a paisagem ao redor se surpreendeu. O velho castelo estava bastante destruído e dava uma incrível autenticidade à cena, com suas paredes estragadas, o sol brilhando nas pedras. Sob a muralha uma fila de bandeiras tremulava ao vento. Ao longo da estradinha dava pra ver uma grande tenda com uma bandeira na ponta, onde estava acontecendo a filmagem.

- O que estão filmando hoje? — Kagome quis saber enquanto ela e Eri andavam em direção ao local.

- Uma parte das Cruzadas, mais especificamente, a cena em que Ricardo e o sultão estão discutindo a respeito dos reféns muçulmanos.

Imediatamente, Kagome localizou a cena em sua mente. Como represália à decisão do sultão Osman em não soltar os prisioneiros cristãos, Ricardo prendera alguns muçulmanos, durante a invasão das muralhas do seu castelo.

O roteiro era baseado em fatos históricos, embora o autor tivesse misturado um pouco de ficção aos acontecimentos reais. Um dos personagens introduzidos na história para tornar a trama mais emocionante era o de um cavaleiro cristão, Philip, que se apaixonou pelo rei e surpreendentemente, teve seu amor correspondido por ele.

Mas a alegria dos dois durou pouco, porque o sultão Osman durante uma emboscada captura um grupo de cavaleiros cristãos e entre eles estava Philip. Ricardo em contrapartida também consegue fazer alguns dos homens do sultão reféns e cobra um resgate a ele. O sultão, ao saber dos sentimentos do rei pelo cavaleiro, o chantageia, dizendo que se ele liberasse seus homens, devolveria Philip em segurança. Porém Ricardo se recusa a cair na chantagem dele e não aceita. Porém se arrepende amargamente ao ver que Osman, na mesma hora marcada para enviar o resgate para o campo cristão, envia Philip à beira da mor te, com mão e pernas amarrados, o corpo pálido e o sangue escorrendo de vários lugares de seu corpo.

Kagome chegou ao cenário e se juntou a um grupo de extras que observavam a filmagem. Ao olhar ao redor viu Inuyasha, que se destacava dos demais observadores. Estava sentado numa cadeira daquelas dobráveis, bastante concentrado, olhando para a cena que se desenvolvia.

Em meio a todo elenco predominantemente masculino em cena, avistou Sango, totalmente entretida em sua personagem. Usava roupas de cavaleiro e espada na cintura, os cabelos presos no alto da cabeça. Estava linda, mesmo com aqueles trajes masculinos. Maria – seu papel no filme - possuía pensamentos avançados para a época, achava que as mulheres também deveriam lutar nas batalhas. Ela decidiu acompanhar o rei, por quem era secretamente apaixonada, aonde quer que fosse.

Houjo também estava lá, pois além de ser seu par romântico, Alan, também fazia parte das tropas. O rapaz também vestia os mesmo trajes, uma espada e um escudo em mãos. Um típico guerreiro da Idade Média.

No centro, em meio a seus homens, com os braços cruzados no peito, estava Kouga. Kagome ficou impressionada com a transformação que viu. As roupas, a maquiagem, a pose tinham transformado o rapaz no poderoso Ricardo. Ele estava muito bonito e exalava poder com aquelas roupas imponentes da época.

Já o ator que fazia o papel do sultão estava sentado de pernas cruzadas, impassível, vestido com um manto branco. Olhava para Kouga com um ar de superioridade. Atrás dele havia uma meia dúzia de guerreiros a sua disposição.

Ele falava com a voz sem expressão, o sorriso cruel:

- É uma pena, majestade, mas ainda não conseguimos juntar o dinheiro necessário para o resgate que está pedindo. Somos um povo pobre e arranjar dinheiro para nós é tão difícil como achar água no deserto.

- É estranho ouvir isso de um homem que vive em meio a toda essa riqueza enquanto seu povo morre de fome — Ricardo falou com ironia. — Conhece meus termos. Se os reféns e o resgate não forem pagos, seus homens não vão passar pelo fio da espada.

O líder muçulmano sorriu, enquanto acariciava um grande anel em seu dedo.

- Ora, majestade, como pode estar tão seguro de si mesmo? Acho que não está em condições para me dar ordens. Ao invés de dar a você o que deseja, tenho algo muito melhor para te dar em troca. - Ele fez uma pausa. — Foi o chefe dos meus guerreiros me trouxe. Vou lhe mostrar. - Ele bateu palmas. – Guardas, tragam-no! – os guardas se retiram com uma reverência.

Minutos depois Kagome prende a respiração ao ver que os guardas voltavam trazendo algo em seus braços.

- Ah! Aqui está meu presente — o sultão exclamou com satisfação, ao ver o monte de trapos que seus homens carregavam — Tragam-o aqui para que o nosso querido rei possa vê-lo.

Obedientes, os homens largaram a trouxa no chão. Um homem estava ali dentro, a pele muito branca, horrivelmente ferida. Estava com seus pés e mãos amarrados, o sangue saindo de duas feridas profundas em suas mãos. Estava com o cabelo es curo grudado em seu rosto e a túnica branca ostentando a cruz dos Cavaleiros de Jesus.

- Levante a cabeça dele - o sultão ordenou.

O rei arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer quem jazia no chão.

- Meus homens estavam curiosos para testar o método pelo qual Jesus morreu - Osman falou. - Felizmente, consegui controlar o entusiasmo deles antes que fossem longe demais.

A câmera chegou mais perto do ferido, se detendo nas palmas perfuradas, no peito que vazava sangue, na testa rasgada e dilacerada provavelmente por uma coroa de espinhos.

Kagome tremeu, apesar do calor da manhã.

O choque estava estampado no rosto de Ricardo ao ver o estado que Philip se encontrava. Largou sua espada e se agachou perto dele. Virou a cabeça de seu amado com cuidado em sua direção e limpou sua testa ensaguentada com a mão. Ficou ainda mais desesperado ao ver que Philip não demonstrava nenhum sinal de vida.

- Não! – gritou, para logo depois colocar o cavaleiro em seu colo – Por Deus não! O que fizeram com ele?! – Tenta novamente acordá-lo, mas falha miseravelmente em sua tentativa, pois Philip ainda continuava imóvel em seus braços.

- Vamos Philip, acorde! - tirou o sangue que se acumulava nos lábios inchados para de pois beijá-los sofregamente, sem se importar por estar sendo visto pelos inimigos e por toda a sua tropa.

- Calma meu caro rei – disse o sultão sorrindo docemente – seu querido amigo ainda não está morto. Apenas foi drogado com uma das substâncias mais potentes desta região. Porém nossos médicos podem salvá-lo. A decisão está em suas mãos. Esse homem, a quem tanto ama, lhe será dado como um belo presente, no lugar do resgate.

- Não! – Ricardo pôs Philip no chão e se levantou, em seu rosto estava estampado todo sofrimento que sentia. - Eu honro com as minhas promessas. Os termos de nosso acordo não podem ser alterados. Nem este meu querido amigo concordaria comigo se eu o fizesse. – disse ele determinado. Apesar de ver Philip naquele estado lastimável, não poderia se sujeitar a ficar nas mãos daquele homem repugnante.

- Não? É essa a sua resposta? – Osman se levantou exaltado - Então homens, vocês o ouviram. Peguem o prisioneiro de volta e terminem o serviço!

Ao ver que os guerreiros do líder muçulmano vinham em sua direção para fazer o que seu chefe ordenava, Ricardo ficou em posição de ataque. Não permitiria que Philip caísse nas mãos deles novamente.

- Tropas, em posição! – disse ele olhando para seus cavaleiros atrás dele – Ataquem! – levantou sua espada em direção ao ar.

- CORTA! – uma voz cortou o clima de suspense que predominava.

- Minha nossa! - Kagome ouviu o comentário às suas costas. Várias pessoas batiam palmas, inclusive ela.

- Que gente corajosa! - Houve risos, mostrando o alívio da tensão.

- Pode mandar revelar - Inuyasha disse a sua assistente, para depois se aproximar de Kouga, que limpava o suor do rosto.

- Satisfeito, ó mestre? - Kouga perguntou com ironia. - Não vou repetir a cena, Inuyasha. Já suei até sangue por causa dela!

- Por isso mesmo conseguiu uma atuação de primeira classe! - Inuyasha rebateu em voz baixa, como se fosse só para ele escutar.

Mas Kagome, ouvidos atentos, se surpreendeu com o elogio. Naturalmente, Kouga tinha realmente feito um ótimo trabalho, mas Inuyasha não era homem de fazer elogios.

- Nossa, vou tirar essa maquiagem do rosto. - o ator que vivera o amante de Ricardo estava dizendo. Kagome nunca tinha o visto antes. Mas talvez não estava o reconhecendo devido a maquigem, que o fizera ficar com o rosto desfigurado. - Não sei como se sente a respeito dessa cena Kouga, mas só consegui beijar você porque estava pensando na minha mulher! – Todos riram com o comentário e Kouga foi ajudá-lo a se levantar.

Kagome observava as pessoas saindo do set até que ouve alguém chamando.

- Kagome! – era Houjo, que vinha em sua direção sorrindo. Tinha que admitir: ele estava bem bonito naquelas roupas. Quando ele chega até ela dá um beijo em seu rosto.

- Tudo bem com você? – diz ele alegre – Onde esteve em todo esse tempo?

- Pra falar a verdade Houjo, você não me vê há dois dias. Mas parece que ficou com saudades de mim nesse tempo não é? – sorriu divertida.

- Pois é Kagome, você é inesquecível! – ela riu com a brincadeira. – Bom, e aí? O que achou da cena?

- Nossa muito bem feita, ficou ótima! Vocês todos estavam muito convincentes, me senti vivendo a história. – ela falou sincera.

- Ah, obrigada pelo elogio. Mas sabe que eu me lembrei de uma coisa?

- O quê? – ela olhou pra ele sem entender.

- Ainda não tomamos nosso suco!

- Ah, É mesmo! – tanta coisa acontecera somente naqueles dois dias que ela havia esquecido o convite. - Nem tivemos tempo de marcar... Que tal amanhã de manhã, pode ser?

- Claro! Que tal no bar, onde tem a piscina? Lá também servem refeições. Já foi lá alguma vez? – disse ele entusiasmado.

- Ainda não, mas você pode me mostrar... - Kagome não completara a frase, pois olhava em direção a um ponto fixo, fazendo com que Houjo também olhasse.

Um dos atores que limpava o rosto no momento era bastante familiar... Ele prendia os cabelos, naquele momento. Ela só conhecia uma pessoa que prendia o cabelo assim. Tá, várias pessoas poderiam usar o cabelo daquele jeito, mas a sua intuição nunca falhava. Puxou Houjo pela mão até chegar diante do desconhecido "conhecido"

O rapaz, que estava entretido na atividade de tirar o sangue do rosto, sentiu alguém cutucá-lo no ombro.

Ela após tocá-lo, torceu pra que estivesse certa. Nada mais constrangedor que confundir alguém com outra pessoa. O homem se virou rapidamente, olhando-a surpreso. Ao vê-la abriu um grande sorriso.

- Kagome! – a abraçou, tirando ela do chão por alguns centímetros. – Nossa, há quanto tempo! Está linda como sempre. – e beijou sua mão.

- Miroku, como sempre galanteador... Que a Sango não escute você dizer isso! – ela olha pra ele mais atentamente - Você também está ótimo!

Ele já tinha tirado a maquiagem e o sangue falso do rosto, mas ainda estava vestido com uma túnica estampada com a cruz dos cavaleiros de Jesus. A roupa estava enlameada e ensanguentada, e suas mãos estavam machucadas, claro devido ao efeito da maquiagem. Estavam manchadas de sangue que saia do centro de suas mãos.

Arregalou os olhos ao ligar os pontos. A maquiagem na cena fora tão bem feita que somente agora ela tinha reparado.

- Miroku?! – ela falou subitamente.

- Sim?! – ele olhou pra ela sem entender.

- Você é Philip? Amante do Kouga?

Miroku olhou-a assustado com a acusação.

- Você não sabia Kagome? – pergunta Houjo rindo.

- Não! A Sango queria que eu visse com os próprios olhos... Porque se apenas me contasse eu não iria acreditar!

- Alto lá, que história é essa que sou o amante do Kouga? Estou sendo apenas profissional, é o meu trabalho. Tinha que beijá-lo, para dar mais autenticidade ao amor dos dois. – ela levantou as sobrancelhas - Entre Ricardo e Philip, não entre mim e o Kouga, que fique bem claro!

Kagome riu ainda não convencida. Era realmente uma ironia do destino. Miroku, que dava em cima de todas as mulheres com quem contracenava tinha aceitado ser um gay no cinema. Também era surpreendente Kouga fazer um papel desse, mas para Miroku, que era um mulherengo nos filmes e na vida real, era bem mais.

- Quando o Kouga me beijou... – ele continuou – Pra falar a verdade aquilo nem foi um beijo, foi um selinho de nada. Vocês estão fazendo tempestade em copo d'água!

- Sabia que o Jakotsu ainda pergunta por você? – perguntou Kagome subitamente, como se não tivesse ouvido nada o que Miroku havia dito.

- Quem é Jakotsu? - Houjo pergunta curioso.

- É um amigo gay nosso muito próximo do Miroku. – ela respondeu rindo.

- Eu não sou gay. Se pudesse pegaria qualquer uma de vocês daqui do elenco. – ele insistiu.

- Qualquer uma? E a Sango? – perguntou Houjo.

- Falei hipoteticamente. – ele suspirou - Se fosse há três anos eu com certeza pegaria todo mundo aqui.

- Até o Houjo? – Kagome perguntou de repente. Houjo arregalou os olhos pra ela.

- Sim, ele também. - disse sério. Houjo se engasgou com a própria saliva e dessa vez foi a vez de Kagome arregalar os olhos.

- O quê? NÃO! - ele se corrigiu - O Houjo não! De onde vocês tiraram isso?

- Você mesmo que falou... – Kagome avista a amiga, conversando com uma assistente – Olha a Sango ali! Sango! – E acena.

Sango olha na direção deles e acena de volta, pede licença a garota e vai em direção onde estavam. Kagome ao vê-la se aproximando a puxa sem cerimônia.

- Sango! Agora entendi porque todo aquele mistério ontem! Valeu muito a pena não ter perguntado antes, ver ao vivo foi bem melhor!

- Pois é Kagome quem diria! Fui realmente trocada por um homem! – Sango diz pondo a mão na cabeça desolada, e logo depois sacode o marido pelos ombros desesperada:

– Miroku, me diga, o que o Kouga tem que eu não tenho?!

Todos dão risada, exceto Miroku.

- Isso seria engraçado se não fosse trágico! – Houjo acrescenta e fazendo com que as duas rissem ainda mais.

- Ah então é assim? – diz Miroku, que só agora resolvera se manifestar – Se eu sou gay, acho que não tem nenhum problema em eu pedir a Mitsuko – ele apontou para uma garota, assistente de direção – pra me ajudar a tirar essa roupa não é? Pensando bem, acho que vou fazer isso agora! – E se retira irritado.

Os três continuaram a rir, surpreendentemente até Sango, o que deixou Kagome surpresa.

- Sango, você vai deixar? – disse Kagome ao ver o rapaz indo em direção a Mitsuko, que sorriu alegre ao vê-lo.

- Não se preocupe Kagome, ele só está assim porque está tendo a sua masculinidade questionada. - disse Sango tranquila – E também ele não é louco de fazer alguma coisa. Confie em mim, o Miroku que você o conheceu anos atrás não existe mais.

- E o que você fez com ele? – Kagome franziu a testa.

- Bem eu...

- Bom garotas – disse Houjo já começando a ficar constrangido – Vejo que é um papo de mulher agora. – as duas riram - Vou ter que ir também que tirar essa roupa, está realmente pesada. – E virou de costas, mas para logo depois se virar novamente para elas – E Kagome! Não se esqueça do nosso suco amanhã!

- Pode deixar! Até amanhã!

Houjo dá adeus e vai em direção a um grupo de assistentes.

- Hum, vai tomar um suquinho com o Houjo? – disse Sango logo após Houjo estar longe o suficiente – Que o Inuyasha não veja isso.

- Deixa de bobagem Sango, – cruza os braços - o problema do Inuyasha é somente com o Kouga.

- Ah por falar nisso... Como foi ontem? Tudo se resolveu entre vocês dois?

- Claro, claro... – disse ela sarcástica.

- Sério!? - disse Sango feliz – Tá vendo, eu disse que ia dar tudo certo! – Kagome olhou para a amiga incrédula.

- Sango, não deu nada certo, não percebeu o sarcasmo? O Inuyasha me viu chegando com o Kouga e surtou, não acreditou que estava no trailer com você.

- Ah, Kagome, você também estava pedindo né? – Sango franziu a testa - Voltar com o Kouga depois de todo o problema que aconteceu? Você é muito ingênua ou o quê?

- Enfim Sango, não tem mais jeito. – ela suspirou - Já fiz a burrada. Agora mudando de assunto... – disse olhando para os lados – Onde estar o autor do roteiro? Pensei que ele estaria nas filmagens para acompanhar o trabalho.

- Mas sobre o que está falando Kagome? O autor é o... – Sango não termina sua frase.

- Interrompo alguma coisa? – diz Kouga chegando de repente, dando um de seus melhores sorrisos. Já tinha tirado a roupa e a maquiagem do seu personagem.

- Ah, olá Kouga. – diz Sango séria. – Bom gente, tenho que ir atrás do Miroku né, sabe como é. Adeus!

Sango era um pouco contraditória. Ela dizia que Kagome procurava problema ao ficar muito com Kouga, mas quando o dito cujo chegou ela saiu deixando Kagome sozinha com ele. O que será que Sango diria pra ela depois? Que era pra ela deixar ele lá em pé e sair correndo?

- Kagome quer carona? – perguntou Kouga sorrindo, mas o sorriso dele se esvaneceu ao ver alguém atrás dela.

Ela intrigada com a mudança repentina do rapaz, acompanha o seu olhar e se vira, dando de cara com um Inuyasha que olhava sério para os dois.

Ele segurou o braço dela protetoramente, a puxando para perto dele.

- Obrigado pela gentileza Kouga, mas Kagome vai voltar comigo. – olha para a esposa – Não é meu amor? – e a beija suavemente.

Kagome nem soube o que responder. Ainda estava de olhos abertos quando entreabriu os lábios permitindo que ele aprofundasse o beijo. Se sentiu zonza, por pouco não deixando que um suspiro escapasse. Colocou as mãos nos ombros dele tentando se afastar, mas foi em vão. Ele a mantinha ainda mais colada a ele. Poucos segundos depois, ele moveu os lá bios para as orelhas dela suavemente, causando-lhe um arrepio por todo corpo.

- Inuyasha, não... – foi o que apenas conseguiu dizer. Porém dentro dela, por mais que ela negasse, o desejo era perceptível.

- Me beije também Kagome – ele disse com a voz rouca, mas bastante autoritário.

Ela sabia que Inuyasha não a perdoaria se não correspondesse. Fechou os olhos e começou a beijá-lo devagar, e as mãos de Inuyasha que estavam nas suas costas, foram parar nos seus cabelos. Ele os massageava e forçava a cabeça dela para trás, fazendo com que o beijo se aprofundasse.

- Se é o melhor que você pode fazer... então não é boa atriz Kagome - ele disse a olhando nos olhos. Ela parou e o encarou com raiva:

- Você é um grande idiota! Eu te odeio! – e o empurrou. Ao olhar para os lados, notou que Kouga já havia ido embora.

Como Inuyasha era mais alto e mais forte, ele a pegou pelo braço novamente e a puxou, grudando os lábios em seu pescoço. Ele a prendia em seus braços, e do pescoço foi subindo os lábios em direção a sua boca. Ao ver que a resistência dela ia por água abaixo, começou a provocá-la, mordendo seus lábios de leve, até que num suspiro seguido de um gemido, ela entreabriu os lábios para recebê-lo. Ela já estava completamente entregue até que Inuyasha parou bruscamente.

- Se se atreve, diga de novo que me odeia - ele falou, com um brilho estranho nos olhos.

Kagome se afastou dele e o encarou, os olhos fuzilando de raiva.

- Que pena que Kouga não estava aqui pra ver o quanto você me detesta. – ele disse com um sorriso cínico. – Mas queria que ele se sentisse como eu me senti quando ao encontrei vocês dois juntos daquela maneira.

- Seu, seu... – ela estava com tanta raiva que não conseguiu completar a frase - Fica me usando para seus propósitos ridículos! Quer mostrar seu talento de ator? Merecia uma plateia para aplaudi-lo de pé! – ela respirou fundo. - Estou cansada e gostaria de ir para o acampamento, se não quiser me levar eu posso ir com Eri.

Ele a olhou profundamente.

- Não, você vem comigo. – a pegou pela mão – Vamos logo.

Quando estavam chegando perto do carro de Inuyasha, alguém se pôs na frente deles, impedindo a passagem. Era uma mulher muito bonita, pele branca e os cabelos longos batendo na cintura. Usava óculos escuros e estava vestindo um vestido azul um tanto provocante para aquela hora, quase meio-dia.

- Inuyasha? – ela sorriu e colocou a mão em seu ombro - Nossa como você demorou, pensei que não viria mais. Estava precisando de uma carona, e não tem ninguém pra me levar... Você me leva? – fez um biquinho enquanto levantava os óculos.

- Que pena Kikyou, mas não vai dar. Eu e Kagome vamos sair para almoçar na cidade.

Kikyou, que só naquele momento reparou que ela estava ali, lhe lançou um olhar de alto a baixo.

- Kagome? – a olhou com desdém – Nunca ouvi falar de você. É assistente do Inuyasha?

- Não, faço parte do elenco. Sou Joana, a irmã do rei. – falou com determinação.

- Ah, sim. Então foi você que tomou meu papel? – ela perguntou com os lábios franzidos. – Acho que você não tem tanto potencial assim pra fazer Joana.

- Olhe aqui ...! – Kagome colocou as mãos nos quadris irritada. Já havia discutido com Inuyasha a pouquíssimo tempo, e agora vinha uma mulher, que nunca tinha visto na vida, com agressão gratuita pra cima dela?

- Desculpe Kikyou, mas temos que ir. Já estamos atrasados. – ele se pôs na frente de Kagome.

- Ora, mas você não disse que nem atores nem funcionários podiam ir à cidade? - Kikyou perguntou, com delicada ironia.

- É verdade, mas posso mudar um pouco as regras para mim mesmo. Tenho bons motivos para isso. Eu e Kagome nos reconciliamos há pouco tempo e vamos comemorar. Não é meu amor?

Ele pegou a mão de Kagome e a beijou no dorso da palma, para logo depois olhá-la apaixonado. Ela realmente se surpreendeu, como Inuyasha era bom ator! Até ela se não soubesse que era teatro, acreditaria naquelas palavras. Só que mesmo sendo fingimento de Inuyasha, ela teve que admitir contrariada, que ele a afetava e muito. O seu coração estava batendo muito forte apenas com aquele carinho que recebia.

- Quero levar Kagome para almoçar fora - ele continuou – Não posso deixar a ocasião passar em branco. – completou sorrindo.

Kikyou mordeu o lábio com raiva. Não podia dizer nada, mas não quis se deixar vencer com tanta facilidade.

- O Naraku me ligou hoje, perguntou como estão indo as filmagens... você entende o que eu quero dizer não é? – ela disse desafiadora - Meu pobre amorzinho, está tão preocupado com o investimento que fez! Eu não queria preocupá-lo com más notícias... – ela tirou da pequena bolsa que carregava um gloss labial. Achou que tinha alcançado seu objetivo. Suas palavras nas entrelinhas queriam dizer exatamente: "Não brinque comigo, senão posso lhe causar problemas com o maior produtor do filme!".

- Poxa, é mesmo Kikyou? - ele disse inocente - Porque ele também me ligou... eu disse que as gravações estavam indo maravilhosamente bem. E pareceu tão satisfeito com o que eu falei que o convidei a vir aqui e assistir as filmagens. Você deve estar muito feliz não é? Já que vocês dois ficarão mais tempo juntos agora.

Kikyou deu um muxoxo, irritada, se virou e foi embora.

- Ufa! – Inuyasha disse aliviado – Pensei que ela iria insistir até em ir com a gente. - Ele se virou e deu um sorriso sincero para Kagome.

Sinceramente ela não entendia o homem ao seu lado. Algumas vezes (na verdade essa era a primeira vez) ele agia como uma pessoa normal, descontraído. E em outros momentos (dessa vez quase todos) se comportava feito um louco, um louco que gostava de caçar e destruir sua vítima, que nesse caso se tratava dela mesma.

- Já estamos chegando Kagome. Pegue seu chapéu pois hoje está muito quente, vamos almoçar com uns amigos meus hoje. – ele falou olhando pra ela rapidamente quando já estavam dentro do carro.

- Estou sem chapéu Inuyasha, esqueci de comprar um em Londres. Mas amanhã irei providenciar um.

- Precisa mesmo! Isso aqui é um forno – apontou para a paisagem lá fora – Vai fazer mal para uma pele tão clara como a sua. – lhe lançou um olhar rápido.

Poderia dizer que até estava preocupado com ela ... Não, era melhor não pensar em bobagens. Não podia esquecer que Inuyasha surtava de vez em quando.

- Não se preocupe, eu passei muito protetor solar hoje antes de sair do trailer.

- Mas pelo o que eu saiba, o protetor solar não é feito pra usar na cabeça. Cuidado pra não ter uma insolação. – ela olhou pra ele surpresa. Então estava mesmo preocupado com ela? Eles estavam progredindo!

- Bom, chegamos. – ele disse parando o carro. – Vou tomar banho logo.

- Então enquanto você toma banho, vou falar com Eri, pra checar meu trabalho de amanhã. – ela avisou enquanto ele saia do carro. – Volto logo.

- Não me faça ir procurá-la Kagome. – tinham voltado a estaca zero. Inuyasha já havia surtado novamente.

Quando estava já estava a poucos passos da administração, Eri (ainda com aquele chapéu horrendo) vinha em sua direção sorrindo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui Kagome? – perguntou a garota.

- Vim perguntar se houve alguma mudança em relação ao meu horário de amanhã.

- Não ainda continua a mesma coisa... – ela pausou para olhar sua prancheta – Está confirmadíssimo a sua primeira cena com Kikyou amanhã.

- Sério? – perguntou desanimada. Iria ter que encontrar aquela mulher desagradável novamente.

- Qual a razão do desânimo? Ah, já sei. Já conheceu Kikyou, acertei? – perguntou Eri animada.

- Infelizmente sim. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Bom já vou indo. – deu um sorriso tímido.

- Ora, mais já? Você acabou de chegar! – disse a menina exasperada.

- É tenho que ir, Inuyasha vai me levar pra almoçar.

- Nossa, do jeito que vocês dois estavam hoje, pensei que o chefe não ira querer dividir você com ninguém... nem mesmo em um almoço. – disse maliciosa.

Após se despedir de Eri, retornou ao trailer. Enquanto caminhava lembrou das palavras da garota. Ela sabia que Eri estava apenas brincando, mas as palavras da moça lhe trouxeram à mente a forma como tinha correspondido aos carinhos de Inuyasha.

Quando estava diante do veículo, abriu o trinco e a porta abriu. Assim que entrou se deparou com uma cena um tanto desconcertante: Inuyasha estava parado com uma toalha branca amarrada em sua cintura, com o peitoral desnudo, os cabelos pingando pelas gotas de água do banho. Ela bem que tentou mas não conseguiu tirar os olhos daquele corpo atlético, forte...

- Perdeu alguma coisa aqui? – a voz dele a tirou dos seus devaneios. Ela ainda estava um pouco aérea quando ele falou novamente. – Ei!

- Ahn? – ela o encarou com os olhos arregalados. – O que foi Inuyasha?

- Vai ficar aí me olhando o dia todo? – ele falou irônico.

- Eu? Te olhando? – ela falou, como se tivesse sido pega em uma travessura - Na verdade estava observando que...que – parou parar pensar numa resposta convincente.

- Que..? – ele continuou, esperando que ela respondesse.

- Que você está molhando o chão todo! Porque não se enxugou no banheiro antes de vir pra cá? – disse efusivamente.

- É esta a sua preocupação agora? Se estou molhando o chão? – ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos – É melhor ir se arrumar. Não precisa pôr uma roupa muito for mal. Vamos almoçar com um casal bastante espontâneo, descontraído. Eles não reparam nessas coisas.

Depois do banho, colocou um vestido florido de alças, levinho, que batia um pouco antes dos joelhos e uma sapatilha. Se maquiou um pouco e passou um pouco de batom. Estava simples, mas elegante. Deixou os cabelos soltos sobre os ombros e foi ao encontro de Inuyasha, na cozinha. Quando chegou lá ele a observou de alto a baixo.

- Algum problema com minha roupa? – ela perguntou com as mão nos quadris. Ele a olhou surpreso, e deu as costas para pegar algo na geladeira.

- Não... nenhum. – ele respondeu de ainda de costas pra ela. Depois virou-se novamente. - Espero que atenda ao meu pedido de tentar parecer um casal feliz, que se reconciliou depois de anos de separação diante de meus amigos. Não tente agir de outra maneira, ou... vai se arrepender. – ele falou sério.

- Vou me arrepender... de novo? - Kagome falou irônica. – Que coisa mais monótona! Muda o discurso da próxima vez Inuyasha, por favor. – o rosto de Inuyasha ficar sombrio.

- Posso lhe garantir que nunca mais serei monótono, Kagome. O inferno pode ter várias aparências, não acha?

Engoliu em seco diante da ameaça. Realmente voltara a estaca zero. E dessa vez ficara com medo, o que ele iria fazer se ela se recussasse a obedecê-lo? O pior é que algumas horas junto de Inuyasha já eram suficientes para fazê-la sentir-se sob o domínio que ele ainda exercia sobre ela. A confiança em si mesma, que havia conseguido criar depois da separação, começava a desmoronar... Será que ia aguentar tudo aquilo?

- Bom, vamos embora. – ele disse pegando as chaves do carro. Se dirigiu a porta e a abriu, se afastou para oferecer espaço para ela passar.

Na passagem estreita, ela esbarrou nele, sentindo o calor e o toque da pele dele. Foi como se um choque elétrico atravessasse seu corpo.

Naquele instante, o tempo em que ficaram separados parecia não ter existido. Então, não havia aprendido nada com seu so frimento? Todo aquele sentimento de anos atrás voltara como um turbilhão, porém ainda mais intensamente.

Não adiantava negar para si mesma, ainda amava Inuyasha, como uma louca ou uma tola, não sabia dizer. A verdade é que ainda o amava desesperadamente!

**...**

**E aí gente? Mereço reviews? :P**

**Espero que tenham gostado do cap!**

**Beijão,**

**Luisa**

**...**

**FernandaFas**

Vou te agradecer pela review aqui de novo... kkkk

Detalhe que fiquei falando umas mil coisas e não respondi o que você falou!

Mas enfim, pois é as discussões deles são imperdíveis, gosto muito, ainda mais com ataques de ciúmes :D

E no cap que vem ele finalmente vai dirigi-la... quis botar logo senão vocês iam pensar assim: a kagome não atua não? kkkk

Espero que goste desse cap :)

Beijão

**Neherenia**

Pois é o Kouga é indecifrável, até agora não sei o que faço com ele

Se sigo a ideia original ou crio outra coisa kkkk

Sobre os caps eu não sei realmente quantos vão ter,

mas não se preocupe que a fic não vai ser muito grande não, acho que uns 10 caps :)

Aí temos a Kikyou... o que achou dela? No anime tem vezes que gosto e não gosto dela sinceramente...

Espero que goste :)

Beijão

**Caahs**

O inu tá bruto porque a kagome também tira ele do sério kkkk

O kouga é o enigma da vez e a kikyou... bem aí está ela :)

Espero que goste do cap :)

**Takahashi Kagome**

Nhaa, muito obrigada, de coração ^^

Pois é o Inuyasha é imprevisível, socorro kkkk

Você me deu uma ideia kkk gostei dela, vamos ver como vou colocar :)

A Kagome é realmente ingênua, dá até agonia, só a Sango mesmo pra fazer ela abrir os olhos...kkkkk

Espero que goste desse cap :)

Beijão

**Nane-Chan**

Nha, que bom que gostou do cap *-*

Calma, calma que já postei a continuação, não acabe com suas unhas! kkkkkk

Beijão e espero que goste :)

**Camila**

Oi tudo bem? Muito obrigada por estar lendo a fic ^^

Pois é, a Kagome fica tomando certas decisões que sei não...

Aí está outro cap, espero que goste!

**Joh chan**

Pois é, Kouga e Inuyasha estão em lados opostos kkkk

só falta Kagome acreditar no verdadeiro, vamos ver quando ela vai fazer isso :D

Aí está o Houjo, coitado, já tinha esquecido dele kkkk

Espero que goste do cap,

Beijão

**FTomokoLeMarie**

Nhaa, muito obrigada por estar lendo a minha fic ^^ Que bom que gostou :)

Kouga é igual a mistério, ele nem apareceu muito nesse cap coitado

Aí está o papel do Miroku, espero que tenha gostado kkkk

A Kikyou apareceu, como sempre polêmica kkkk

Espero que goste desse cap!

Beijão


End file.
